Les triplés Delarose
by microorga
Summary: Hermione,Harry et Ron s'endorment au Terrier et se réveillent le matin au chaudron baveur 20 ans plus tôt dans d'autres corps.
1. la mission

nouvelle mission

Ce matin aurait dû être un matin comme les autres pour nos trois jeunes sorciers. Hermione était venue retrouver Harry et Ron au Terrier pour passer leur dernière semaine de vacances avant de rentrer en septième année à Poudlard. Les trois jeunes gens avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit et le sommeil les avait emportés les faisant dormir tous les trois dans le même lit. Perdu encore dans leur rêves, aucun des trois ne virent une lumière blanche les entourer au petit matin et les faire disparaître de la chambre.

La première personne réveillée du trio fut Hermione. Elle mit un temps à comprendre où elle était. Mais la décoration de mauvais goût et les tremblements des murs dès le passage d'un train étaient les caractéristiques du Chaudron Baveur. Pourquoi diable était-elle dans une chambre de l'auberge sorcière ? Elle se redressa dans son lit et constata que les deux autres lits de la chambre étaient occupés par deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait ou ne reconnaissait pas. Elle percevait une longue chevelure rouge sang qui dépassait des couvertures du lit le plus éloigné d'elle. Le visage qu'offrait la personne dormant dans le deuxième lit ne ressemblait à personne qu'elle connaissait, un visage fin, pale et pourtant masculin agrémenté d'une bouche fine et rose ainsi qu'un nez droit et fin, et une chevelure longue et noire. Hermione avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourquoi elle était là alors qu'elle aurait dû être au Terrier ? Pourquoi elle partageait une chambre avec des inconnus alors qu'elle était avec Ron et Harry ?

En arrivant dans la salle de bain, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage en espérant peut-être qu'elle faisait un rêve éveillé et que la fraîcheur de l'eau lui permettrait de retrouver ses esprits et de se retrouver dans la salle de bain du Terrier. Mais quand elle releva le visage humide d'eau froide, elle était toujours dans la salle de bain du Chaudron Baveur mais surtout le visage que lui renvoyait la glace n'était pas le sien.

La jeune femme, qu'elle avait devant elle, était châtain avec des reflets dorés dans une chevelure tombant en boucles souples jusqu'au creux des reins. Sur le visage fin agrémenté d'une bouche pleine et d'un nez retroussé, quatre fines griffures parallèles partaient de l'oreille gauche pour se terminer au coin gauche de la bouche. Ces cicatrices, au lieu d'enlaidir la jeune femme, lui donnaient un air sauvage complétées par des yeux bleus pâles comme ceux des chiens-loups.

Si elle avait changé de physique alors peut-être que les deux personnes qui étaient dans la chambre étaient Harry et Ron, et que eux aussi avaient subi une transformation. Elle retourna dans l'autre pièce espérant trouver des indices lui permettant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment elle était ici dans le corps d'une autre personne. Elle vit contre un des murs de la chambre, trois malles ouvertes. Elle se dirigea vers elles et commença à regarder leurs contenues. La première appartenait à un certain Armand Delarose. Sur le dessus du contenu, elle trouva une lettre aux armoirie de Poudlard annonçant à Armand qu'il était accepté à intégrer la 7ème année de l'école de sorcellerie et qui devait se rendre sur le quai 9 ¾ le 1er septembre 1977 à 11h00. Mon dieu, elle venait de faire un bond de 20 ans dans le passée. Ne s'attardant pas au reste du contenu de la malle, elle regarda la deuxième malle au nom d'une certain Tristan Delarose. Elle ne vit rien d'intéressant dedans et préféra se concentrer sur la dernière malle. Sur la plaque d'identification, le nom de Louise Delarose était gravé. Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle su au fond d'elle que c'était son identité.

Elle sentit qu'une des deux autres personnes allait se réveiller. Elle se releva et partit s'assoir sur son lit attendant avec impatience la confirmation de certains de ses doutes.

Quand la deuxième personne se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut une jeune femme assise en tailleur sur un lit, la regardant avec une certaine curiosité. La personne allongée mit un peu de temps à comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait en aucun cas la personne assise mais dès que son cerveau, encore embrumé par le sommeil, lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se redressa à la cherche de sa baguette. Elle fut stoppée net par le rire grave et sensuel de l'autre personne.

-C'est moi Harry, c'est Hermione.

-Hermione, mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé, prononça Harry d'une voix plus grave que la sienne qui le fit froncer des sourcils. Et qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

-Je crois que tu devrais aller dans la salle de bain, histoire que tu te rendes compte de ce qui t'arrive.

Harry se leva et suivant la suggestion d'Hermione, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et surtout vers le miroir pour découvrir ce qui se passait. Il rencontra un autre visage que le sien dans le miroir. Il avait certes gardé ses cheveux noirs mais ceux-ci lui arrivaient maintenant dans le milieu du dos. Ses yeux n'avaient plus leur couleur vert émeraude mais un vert liquide qui rendait son regard irréel. Plus de cicatrice sur son front mais une qui partait de son épaule gauche pour se terminer sur sa hanche droite et qui paraissait assez récente. Il interrompit l'examen de son nouveau corps quand il vit dans la glace Hermione entrer.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

-Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas grand-chose. On est dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur à quelques jours de la rentrée de Poudlard où on doit entrer en 7ème année. Nous sommes trois personnes de la même famille avec de fortes chances que nous soyons des triplés. On se prénomme Louise, Tristan et Armand Delarose. Et je pense que la troisième personne doit être Ron.

-Mais pourquoi on fait notre rentrée sous les traits d'autres personnes ?

Hermione se dandina mal à l'aise.

-Peut-être parce que nous sommes pas à notre époque.

Hermione planta son regard couleur glace dans les yeux étonnés d'Harry par les paroles de la jeune femme.

-Harry, on va faire notre 7ème année en même temps que les Maraudeurs.

Harry s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le sol de la salle de bain à cette nouvelle inimaginable. Il allait passer une année en cours avec ses parents. C'était pas possible, ça devait être un rêve.

Les trois jeunes sorciers étaient à une des tables du Chaudron Baveur pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient très vite sut qui étaient Armand et Tristan en regardant le contenu des malles. Le corps qu'occupait Harry était grand et fin et les habits contenu dans la malle de Tristan correspondait à sa silhouette. Ron avait révélé une silhouette un peu plus petite que celle de Harry et plus musclé. Ses yeux étaient du même vert liquide que ceux d'Harry mais il avait la bouche et le nez d'Hermione et son visage reprenait les traits de la jeune femme en plus prononcés, en plus masculin.

Tom s'approcha d'eux, apportant leurs commandes ainsi qu'une lettre.

-Elle vient d'arriver.

-Merci, prononça Hermione en prenant la lettre des mains du serveur.

_Triplés Delarose_

_Chaudron Baveur_

_Chambre n°16_

-Allez ouvre-là Hermione, dit Ron.

-Armand, fait attention à ce que tu dis, tu dois m'appeler Louise, chuchota Hermione à Ron en lui envoyant un regard noir.

-Désolé Her…Louise, je vais essayer de faire attention.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait ouvert l'enveloppe et parcourait le parchemin qu'elle contenait. Son visage ne laissa rien paraître pendant toute sa lecture. Dès qu'elle eu fini, elle le passa à Harry, qui le donna à Ron à la fin de sa lecture.

_Mes chers enfants,_

_Si vous avez été envoyé ici, c'est que notre monde a définitivement sombré dans les ténèbres et que le seul moyen d'avoir un autre présent est de changer notre passé. Je ne vous demande en aucun cas de courir après Voldemort ou ses morceaux d'âme, mais de vous mêler aux élèves de cette époque et d'écouter vos cœurs. Il faut transformer en profondeur notre société et ça se fera en modifiant la pensée de certains. Le moi de cet époque a été averti au sujet des Horcrux et s'en occupera. _

_Je vous demande juste de profiter de votre jeunesse et de vous amuser._

_Albus Dumbledore_

-Et bien maintenant, on sait pourquoi on est là, prononça Hermione.


	2. l'altercation

Assis dans un compartiment vide, trois jeunes sorciers attendaient le départ du train. Ils avaient trouvé dans les affaires des triplés, les journaux intimes des personnes qu'ils étaient devenus. Ils avaient passé la semaine à les lire pour comprendre qui ils étaient, ravivant chaque souvenir ou anecdote dans leur mémoire comme si ils les avaient vraiment vécu. Ils avaient découvert aussi que ce qui faisait d'Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient mélangés avec les caractères et dons de Louise, Armand et Tristan. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione s'était trouvée une passion dévorante pour le dessin, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été douée avec un crayon, que Ron aimait lire tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main, du manuel scolaire au magazine de Quiddich en passant par des romans moldus et Harry ne pouvait pas sortir de la salle de bain sans avoir passé une demi-heure à coiffer sa chevelure. Et ils savaient que ce n'était que le haut de l'iceberg et qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

-N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, prononça Hermione. Pas d'animosité, pas de réaction déplacée quand on sera devant certaines personnes. C'est compris.

-T'es marrante, Louise, répondit Ron sans se tromper sur le prénom.

Il avait quand même mis presque la semaine pour ne plus faire la gaffe.

-Comment tu veux qu'on ne réagisse pas devant Rogue ou le rat, poursuivit-il.

-Et puis Louise, quand tu veux que je ne réagisse pas quand je serai devant mes parnets et Sirius.

-Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile mais il le faut. On est sensé ne connaître personne alors faite un effort.

A ce moment là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une des personnes que notre trio n'avait pas franchement envie de voir tout de suite. Severus Rogue se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte ressemblant beaucoup au professeur qu'il deviendra.

-La place est libre, demanda Severus en désignant l'un des sièges proche du couloir.

-Oui, répondit Hermione après avoir arrêté, d'un regard glacial, la réplique que s'apprêtait à lancer Harry.

Severus installa ses affaires dans le porte baguage, puis s'assit et se mit à lire ignorant les autres occupants du compartiment. Le train s'ébranla.

Depuis une heure, Ron et Harry disputaient une difficile partie d'échec sorcier où aucun des deux n'avait le dessus pendant qu'Hermione, crayon en main, croquait ses deux amis sous leurs nouveaux traits, quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à deux étudiants aux cheveux noirs, dont l'un portait des lunettes.

-Tient Servillus. Comment ce sont passées tes vacances, on ne t'a pas trop manqué, demanda l'un des jeunes hommes qui venait d'entrer.

-Parce que tu sais, toi tu nous a beaucoup manqué. Renchérit le deuxième, celui aux lunettes. On n'avait personne avec qui s'amuser.

Impassible Severus continua à lire ignorant les deux nouvelles personnes présentes dans le compartiment.

-Eh ! s'exclama le premier en tapant dans le livre du Serpentard, le faisant tomber par terre. La moindre politesse c'est de répondre quand on parle.

Gardant son calme, Severus ramassa son livre, chercha sa page et repris sa lecture. Ce qui énerva beaucoup les deux agresseurs qui portèrent leurs attentions sur les trois autres occupants du compartiment. Ils restèrent quelques instants à les jauger d'un regard hautain.

-Oh Servillus, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais des amis. Tu les as payés combien pour qu'ils acceptent de partager ton oxygène, relança le premier en rigolant.

Pendant ce temps, le binoclard s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit son carnet de dessin.

-Surtout te gène pas, prononça Hermione, lui envoyant un regard glacial et en se levant de sa place.

-Bah tu vois, c'est que je fais, répondit-il en tournant les pages du carnet. Dis si tu veux un magnifique modèle, tu n'as qu'à me le demander. Je me ferai une joie d'être à ton service.

Et il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus qu'il l'était déjà, lui faisant le sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les filles de l'école.

-Non, merci. Je ne dessine pas ceux qui dégagent de la laideur, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de récupérer son bien.

Le jeune homme n'appréciant pas la réplique d'Hermione, fit tomber le carnet par terre et lança un incendio dessus. La jeune femme blêmit en voyant son carnet brûler et réagit au quart de tour ne laissant même pas le temps à Ron et Harry de sortir leur baguette. L'incendiaire reçu un coup de poing au visage, suivi d'un coup de genoux bien placé et d'un geste de baguette, la jeune femme propulsa les deux envahisseurs contre les fenêtres du couloir. Severus, ne levant même pas les yeux de son bouquin, referma la porte du compartiment.

-Miss, vous venez de vous faire des ennemis, prononça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-En détruisant mon carnet, ils étaient déjà devenus mes ennemis.


	3. première soirée

Comme tout nouveau sorcier pénétrant pour la première fois dans Poudlard, les triplés eurent droit à un voyage en barque. Ils profitèrent du fait qu'ils étaient seulement tous les trois dans une embarcation, pour parler des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans le train.

-Je ne comprends pas leur attitude. Qu'ils insultent Rogue passent encore, on ne connait pas leur passé commun à tous les trois. Mais qu'ils s'en prennent à toi Louise, sous prétexte que tu sois dans le même wagon que Rogue, ça je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Mince même la fouine ne s'abaisserait pas à faire cela, disait Harry déçu par les actions de son père et de son parrain.

-Tristan, tu t'en doutais un peu, Rogue et Remus ne t'avaient rien caché des comportements de James et de Sirius à Poudlard, répondit calmement louise.

-Certes, mais je pensais que leurs actions n'étaient destinées qu'aux Serpentards et que finalement elles restaient dans le cadre de la guerre rouge contre vert comme on a fait nous même pendant six ans, même si c'était plus violent, plus humiliant que nos altercations avec Malfoy et sa bande. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'attaquer quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas et surtout je trouve que James a réagi très violement à ta critique.

-Oui, mais moi aussi j'ai un peu réagi violement. Et à cause de moi, les contacts avec ton père et ton parrain vont être difficiles.

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et la mena contre son torse.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Armand et moi ont été aussi prêts à riposter. On n'acceptera jamais que quelqu'un s'attaque à toi.

Dans un petit sourire, Hermione acquiesça.

Les premières années venaient enfin d'être réparties. Pendant le long défilé des noms, les triplés étaient restés dans un coin sombre de la grande salle, ne souhaitant pas trop attirer l'attention. Dumbledore se leva et demanda un peu d'attention.

-Avant de débuter le festin, je souhaiterai vous dire quelques mots. Vous connaissez tous, le tragique évènement qui a touché I.S.I. à la rentrée dernière.

Bien sûr que tout le monde se souvenait de cet évènement. L'I.S.I, _l'Institue de Sorcellerie d'Irlande,_ avait été créée presque en même temps que Poudlard pour pouvoir accueillir les sorciers de l'ile parce qu'il était inimaginable qu'un Irlandais aille étudier en Angleterre. Il y a deux ans, alors que Voldemort commençait vraiment à faire parler de lui, le directeur de l'I.S.I. avait ouvertement critiqué 'ce lord de pacotille' dans le _Journal des Irlandais_, en le traitant de 'dégénéré mégalomane qui devrait aller se faire soigner au lieu d'embêter le monde sorcier'. Il ne va s'en dire que Voldemort n'avait pas apprécié la critique et avait décidé de démontrer au monde sorcier ce qu'il en coutait d'oser l'insulter. Lui et ses Mangemorts avaient attaqué l'école, le jour de la rentrée. Sur les cent élèves que comptaient l'institution seulement une dizaine en était sortie presque vivant quand au corps professoral, personne n'avait pu trouver un seul corps entier. C'est de ce jour tragique qu'est venue la légende qui dit que prononcer le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui portait malheur.

-Cette année, trois d'élèves survivants de cette institution vont suivre les cours de septième année. Je vous demande à tous de leur réserver un accueil chaleureux et de faire en sorte qu'ils se sentent comme chez eux dans nos murs.

Dumbledore se rassit et fit signe au Professeur MacGonagall de continuer

-Armand Delarose.

Ron sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers le tabouret sous les murmures des élèves. Faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Le nouveau corps de Ron était tout en contraste, une chevelure rouge sang, une peau blanche presque diaphane, des yeux vert liquide, un nez et une bouche fine sur un visage aux traits appuyé, une carrure assez trapu et une démarche féline même s'il boitait légèrement. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et le Professeur MacGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

-_Hum, je vois. Un corps et deux âmes. Chose étrange. Surtout qu'une vient du futur. Voyons voir où je vais te mettre. Il y a en toi beaucoup de choses. Une envie de savoir, un courage, une loyauté, une témérité. Tu pourrais aller facilement dans trois des maisons mais je pense que pour toi la meilleure maison est…_Gryffondor.

Alors que d'habitude, la table rouge et or explosait de joie, à l'annonce, une seule personne applaudit. Les Maraudeurs avaient dû passer des consignes pour bouder les trois nouveaux. La seule personne ayant refusé de suivre les directives des quatre garçons était une jeune fille rousse qui fit signe à Ron de venir s'installer à côté d'elle.

-Louise Delarose.

Hermione sortit, comme Ron un peu avant, de l'ombre pour se diriger vers le tabouret. A son passage, les murmures ont recommencé, mais furent arrêté net par le regard glacial de la jeune femme.

-_Voyons voir. Même cas que le précédent, même si il y a une tendance pour Serpentard. Mais je sens qu'il ne faut pas te séparer de ton frère alors…_Gryffondor.

D'un geste désinvolte, Hermione se débarrassa du choixpeau sous les seuls applaudissements de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers Ron.

-Tristan Delarose.

Le dernier des triplés se dirigea vers le tabouret.

-_Ne dit-on pas jamais deux sans trois .Je pourrai facilement te mettre dans une des quatre maisons. Mais je pense que…_Gryffondor _fera l'affaire._

Harry abandonna le choixpeau sur le tabouret et partit vers la table rouge et or. Il prit place en face de la jeune fille qui venait de l'accueillir dans la maison Gryffondor, à côté d'Hermione.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard et chez les Gryffondors. Ne faite pas attention à l'ambiance de ce soir, disait la jeune fille rousse en laissant un regard noir vers un groupe de garçons, mais quelques personnes ont plombé l'ambiance.

Les triplés haussèrent les épaules dans un même ensemble.

-C'est pas grave, l'atmosphère se détendra plus tard, répondit Hermione.

-J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé dans train, enfin la version des Maraudeurs.

Pour jouer au mieux dans son rôle de nouveau mais aussi pour connaitre l'avis de sa mère sur les maraudeurs, Harry lui demanda qui ils étaient.

-Les deux qui sont venus vous embêter dans le train, sont Sirius Black et James Potter. Ce sont des personnes arrogantes et prétentieuses qui se croient meilleurs que les autres et qui passent leur temps à rabaisser et humilier les gens, soi-disant, pour s'amuser. Le groupe est formé de deux autres personnes et je me demande souvent pourquoi elles sont avec les deux autres. Le petit blond, plus loin sur ma droite, c'est Peter Pettigrow et en face le châtain qui à l'air fatigué c'est Remus Lupin. Le premier est un être très craintif et un peu lâche, il a tendance à me faire froid dans le dos. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me poignarder par derrière sans remord. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il est à Gryffondor. Le deuxième est quelqu'un de calme et d'assez secret mais que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Le repas continua ainsi avec une Lily expliquant le fonctionnement de Poudlard et les trois jeunes gens l'écoutant.

A la fin du repas, Lily les guida jusqu'à la tour et les dortoirs. Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, elle appela l'autre préfet qui discutait avec ses trois amis assis dans des fauteuils devant la cheminée.

-Remus, appela-t-elle.

L'interpelé tourna la tête vers la préfète et lui fit un doux sourire.

-Oui, Lily.

-Est-ce que tu peux montrer leur dortoir à Armand et Tristan, s'il te plait.

Remus eu un regard vers ses amis puis se retrouva vers Lily avec un sourire un peu gêné.

-Heu, je pense que si tu leur explique, ils sauront le trouver. Et puis, tu peux tout aussi bien les accompagner, le dortoir n'est pas interdit aux filles.

-Mais…

Lily fut arrêtée par la main d'Harry sur son épaule.

-Laisse, Lily. Je pense qu'on est encore capable Armand et moi de trouver notre lit.

-Mais…

-On comprend bien que notre présence n'est pas souhaité ici, ne t'inquiète pas, on est capable de se débrouiller, renchérit Ron.

-Bien, si vous dites.

-Lily, tu ne devrais pas trainer avec des lâches qui n'ont rien à faire dans cette maison, balança James du fond de son fauteuil où il s'était affalé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le choixpeau ne vous a pas envoyé à Serpentard avec Servillus, je pense que c'est là-bas votre vraie place.

Le trio resta un instant stupéfait par ces paroles et surtout Harry reçu un coup au cœur quand il entendit son père dire qu'il était un lâche. Ron réagit le premier en attrapant sa baguette, mais fut stoppé par le regard de glace d'Hermione.

-Qui es-tu pour nous insulter, demanda Hermione d'une voix glacial.

James se leva en passant sa main dans les cheveux et se dirigea vers le trio et Lily, vite rejoint par Sirius qui sentait qu'une bagarre approchait et qui s'en réjouissait.

-James Potter.

-Et ?

-Et quoi, répondit James un peu énervé. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré sa sortie ridicule du wagon.

-Qui es tu pour nous insulter et surtout pourquoi tu nous traites de lâche, relança Hermione.

-Je vous traite de lâche parce que c'est ce que vous êtes. Vous êtes encore vivant alors que tous vos camarades sont morts, c'est que vous avez dû rester bien planqué dans un coin en attendant que les Mangemorts partent.

Ron tremblait de rage et de sa baguette sortait des étincelles rouges et vertes, les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent de tristesse rendant leur couleur encore plus liquide.

-Est-ce que tu étais là-bas James, prononça Hermione, d'une voix pleine de colère contenu. Est-ce que tu étais là-bas à voir un à un tes amis et professeurs se faire torturer, se faire tuer ? Est-ce que tu étais là-bas à patauger dans le sang de ceux qui partageaient ta vie ? Est-ce que tu étais là-bas à entendre les cris de douleur, d'horreur qui hantent tes cauchemars ? Est-ce que tu entends nuit après nuit tes camardes appelait leur mère, suppliait qu'on les aide, qu'on ne les laisse pas mourir ? Crois-moi James, j'aurais cent fois préférer mourir avec mes amis que d'assister à chaque fois à leur mort que je ferme les yeux.

En effet, même si les trois amis n'avaient pas assisté réellement aux combats, leurs nuits étaient souvent envahit par les souvenirs des triplés, et l'attaque de I.S.I. revenait souvent, leur donnant l'étrange impression qu'ils avaient été présents lors de cette horrible soirée.

James et Hermione se défiaient du regard, c'était à celui qui s'inclinerait le premier. Le combat aurait pu durer longtemps si Harry n'avait pas posé sa main sur le bras d'Hermione.

-Laisse le dire, nous savons qui nous sommes et c'est bien suffisant.

Hermione acquiesça et détourna son regard. James voulu lancer une réplique mais il fut stoppé par Remus.

-Je pense que tu en as assez dit ce soir James, prononça Remus de façon un peu réprobatrice.

L'interpelé haussa les épaules et partit reprendre place sur son fauteuil suivi du reste de Sirius. Les conversations qui s'étaient arrêté à l'accusation de James reprirent doucement.

-Je préfère aller me coucher, prononça Harry.

-Je te suis, répondit Ron.

-Les garçons, protégez vous ainsi que vos affaires, j'ai peur des représailles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Louise. Tout ira bien, fit Harry en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

-On est des durs à cuire, renchérit Ron en déposant lui aussi un baiser sur l'autre joue d'Hermione.

-Bonne nuit, les garçons.

-Bonne nuit sœurette.


	4. Duels

Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews et je vais répondre à quelques questions qui m'ont été posées.

-Premièrement, ne vous inquiétez pas. James et Sirius vont changer d'attitude vis-à-vis d'Harry.

-Deuxièmement, il y aura de l'amour même si je ne souhaite pas écrire de scènes de sexe. Ce n'est pas le but de l'histoire.

-Troisièmement, oui Harry sera avec quelqu'un et se sera une fille.

-Quatrièmement, j'écris au fur et à mesure de mon inspiration mais il se dessine un couple gay. Je sais que cela peu déranger certaines personnes mais n'oubliez pas qu'aucune scènes de sexe ne sera décrite.

-Cinquièmement, certains sont un peu choqués de la façon de faire de James et de Sirius. Je n'ai fait que retranscrire ce que j'ai compris de leur attitude à Poudlard. Peut-être ai-je un peu exagéré les traits de caractères mais j'espère n'être pas complètement passé à côté.

Bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

La nuit se passa sans problème pour Ron et Harry. Par contre, Hermione se réveilla vers 4h00 du matin après avoir fait une série de cauchemars mélangeant les souvenirs d'Hermione et ceux de Louise la rendant désorientée à son réveil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour savoir dans quel corps, elle était. Ne souhaitant pas se rendormir, la jeune femme descendit dans la salle commune un cahier de dessin à la main. Elle s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour dessiner la vue du parc la nuit.

Une autre personne ne dormait pas cette nuit trop intriguée par les nouveaux. Il y avait en eux quelque chose qui le déroutait mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Ayant marre de tourner en rond dans son lit, Remus se leva et descendit dans la salle commune, un livre à la main. Arrivé dans la salle, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Il prit quelques instants pour observer la jeune femme insomniaque. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos calé contre le mur, les genoux relevés et un cahier de dessin posé sur ses cuisses. On aurait pu la prendre pour une statue si sa main gauche n'était pas aussi animée sur le papier.

-On peut savoir pourquoi, tu m'observe, demanda la jeune femme sans quitter du regard son dessin.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

-Pardon.

La jeune femme plongea son regard glacial dans les yeux doré de Remus.

-Vous avez un problème de compréhension de langue, tes amis et toi. A moins que je m'exprime mal. C'est peut-être cela. Il est vrai que ma langue maternelle est l'irlandais mais je parle facilement anglais. Ou du moins, je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour me faire comprendre avant de vous rencontrer. C'est vrai quoi, quand j'ai posé la question de qui il était à Potter, il m'a répondu à mon interrogation par son prénom alors que je souhaitais connaître sa position par rapport à la société et par rapport à moi, pour comprendre de quel droit il insultait mes frère et moi. Tu viens de me dire que tu étais désolé, mais pour moi ces paroles sont vides de sens si elles ne sont pas complétées. Tu es désolé de quoi ? De l'attitude de tes amis. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. D'avoir préféré suivre les directives de tes amis que d'aider des nouveaux. C'est compréhensible, tu ne nous connais pas. De m'observer. C'est humain d'être curieux, surtout pour un Gryffondor. Alors Remus, dis-moi, tu es désolé de quoi ?

Remus rechercha à savoir pourquoi il était désolé. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il y avait eu une telle tristesse et une telle douleur, qui se dégageait de la jeune femme quand il l'avait observé, que sur le moment, il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Ne pouvant faire ce geste, il s'était contenté de dire une banalité en espérant que ces quelques mots feraient du bien à la jeune femme. Mais il s'était trompé.

-Je crois que je suis désolé de tout cela à la fois. Mais tu viens de me montrer que mes excuses sont stupides. Qu'est ce que tu dessines ?

-Pas grand-chose, prononça-t-elle en fermant son carnet, ne souhaitant pas que le jeune homme voit le dessin qu'elle avait réalisé. Je vais me recoucher. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Remus observa la jeune femme monter à son dortoir.

-YES.

-Armand, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens de m'exploser mon tympan, demanda Hermione.

-C'est la première année qu'on commence sans un cours de potion en première heure, il y a de quoi être heureux.

Les triplés étaient dans la grande salle pour prendre leur premier petit-déjeuner de l'année et ils venaient juste de recevoir leur emploi du temps.

-Et on commence par quoi, demanda Harry.

-Par DCFM, répondit Hermione.

Harry et Ron prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre, à la première table devant le bureau du professeur, pendant qu'Hermione s'installait juste derrière eux. Personne ne s'assit ni à côté d'elle, ni derrière elle créant ainsi un troisième groupe distinct dans une classe qui en comptait déjà deux, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Le Professeur Sys, professeur qui faisait sa deuxième année en tant que professeur de DCFM, et c'était un vrai miracle, commença son cours un peu étonné de la nouvelle disposition des élèves dans sa classe.

-Bien, je souhaiterai voir ce que vos cerveaux ont gardé comme souvenirs des cours de l'année dernière. On commence par une petite interrogation écrite puis quelques échanges de sortilèges.

Les parchemins d'interrogations lévitèrent vers les élèves.

-Vous avez une demi-heure.

-C'est fini.

Et les parchemins reprirent la direction du bureau du Professeur Sys.

-Bien. J'aimerai en premier connaître le niveau des trois nouveaux. Qui souhaite les rencontrer ?

Il ne fut pas étonnant de voir les mains de James et de Sirius se levaient. Pour eux, c'était une occasion en or d'humilier les triplés.

-Bien, Mr Potter et Mr Black Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Personne ne leva la main.

-Bien. Mr Rogue, pouvez vous venir aussi ?

James se mit à côté d'Hermione signifiant qu'il ferrait le duel contre elle. Sirius, lui, choisit Ron. D'un haussement d'épaule, Severus prit place à côté Harry. Les duels commencèrent. Le premier et le plus acharné des duels fut celui opposant James à Hermione. Il fut aussi le plus déroutant. James lançait des sorts d'attaques pendant que négligemment Hermione se protégeait exaspérant au plus au point James. L'avantage de cette technique, ce fut que James se fatigua assez vite et surtout commença à perdre son calme rendant ses actions de moins en moins réfléchit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione commença à attaquer. Elle lança trois sorts les uns à la suite des autres dont le dernier méconnu de James, le déroutant et le faisant relâcher son attention. C'est ainsi que d'un simple Expelliarmus qu'Hermione gagna son combat faisant rager James.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit, pleurnicha presque James.

-Je n'avais pas droit de faire quoi, demanda Hermione, sa baguette dans la main droite et celle de James dans l'autre main.

-D'utiliser des sorts que je ne connais pas.

Hermione se mit à rire, de son rire grave et sensuel apportant un frisson de plaisir à pratiquement tout les males présents dans la pièce.

-Tu crois vraiment que la personne qui t'attaquera te demandera la liste des sorts que tu connais. T'ai franchement un petit comique dans ton genre.

-Comment tu oses, prononça James en fonçant toutes griffes dehors sur Hermione.

Il ne put aller très loin. Hermione lui lança un stupéfix. Il s'écroula au sol dans l'incapacité de bouger.

-Et là, il me semble que je t'ai envoyé un sort que tu connaissais pourtant tu n'as rien fait pour l'éviter, prononça Hermione d'un ton sarcastique en plongeant son regard de glace dans les yeux marrons de James.

Ses mots furent accompagnés des rires des Serpentards, heureux de voir Potter se prendre la première raclé en publique de sa vie.

Le combat entre Sirius et Ron fut agressifs et quand ils se désarmèrent mutuellement, ils continuèrent le duel à coup de poing et de pieds. Il fallut que le professeur Sys soit aidé de deux élèves pour séparer les duellistes. Sirius avait le nez en sang et une lèvre éclatée pendant que Ron avait la vue brouillée par le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière.

-Je vous ai demandé de vous jeter des sorts pas de vous comporter comme des trolls. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et je veux vous voir tous les deux samedi soir en retenu. Melle Evans et Mr Lupin, accompagnez ces deux abrutis à l'infirmerie.

Le dernier duel, celui entre Severus et Harry ne passionna pas grand monde au départ. Ils avaient commencé en s'échangeant de petits sorts pour évaluer l'adversaire, mais graduellement ils avaient augmenté la puissance des sorts commençant à rendre leur combat plus intéressant. Malheureusement la sonnerie de la fin du cours arrêta ce duel sans qu'aucun des duellistes n'est pris l'avantage.

-Attendez, avant de partir. Je souhaite que vous me fassiez une analyse de chacun des trois duels pour le prochain cours. Bonne Journée


	5. infirmerie

Pour une fois, Remus n'était pas trop ennuyé de devoir passer deux journées à l'infirmerie. Il aurait ainsi, entre deux siestes, tout loisir de penser au trois Delarose. Dès sa première rencontre avec les triplés, son instinct de loup-garou avait senti que ces personnes étaient entourées de mystères et de secrets et son observation, pendant les trois premières semaines de la rentrée, le lui avait confirmé.

La première chose qu'il l'avait frappé, c'est à aucun moment, les triplés avaient paru être perdu dans Poudlard. Au début, il avait pensé que Lily leur avait fait un plan du bâtiment et indiqué les endroits les plus importants mais après la première blague douteuse de James et de Sirius contre les Triplés lui avait fait changé d'avis. En effet, lors d'une des premières journées après la rentrée, les deux garçons avaient fait en sorte que l'escalier, où étaient les triplés, se déplaça pour que les trois sorciers se perdent dans les couloirs désaffectés du quatrième. Mais devant les yeux étonnés des trois maraudeurs, les triplés avaient su prendre la bonne direction pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors sans arrêter un instant la vive discussion qu'ils avaient tous les trois. Remus aurait pu ne pas tenir compte de cet incident isolé en se disant que les triplés avaient dû déjà être confronté à cet escalier farceur ou que Lily les avait prévenu. Par acquit de conscience, il avait posé la question, il avait posé, de façon indirecte, la question à la jeune femme. Celle-ci parut étonnée, elle pensait que Remus avait réfléchi et décidé d'aider les nouveaux malgré la désapprobation de ses amis. A partir de cet incident, il observa avec plus d'attention les Triplés dans leur déplacements et réalisa que l'aisance des Delarose dans les couloirs du château n'était pas normale surtout quand il les vit emprunter un des passages secret connu que par une poignée d'étudiants.

La deuxième chose qui l'avait frappé c'était qu'ils paraissaient de temps en temps étonnés par l'attitude d'un des leurs puis semblaient se ressaisir comme-ci finalement ce comportement était somme tout normale et qu'ils l'avaient oublié. Il l'avait remarqué la première fois dans la salle commune. Les triplés étaient à une table entrain de faire leurs devoirs quand Tristan demanda les notes que Louise avait pris en cours d'histoire de la Magie. Celle-ci lui tendit et il vit que le jeune homme resta un instant interdit puis d'un haussement d'épaule, il commença à recopier les notes. Il y avait de temps à autres les regards étonnés de Louise et de Tristan quand Armand levait la main pour répondre aux questions des professeurs. Et surtout l'air complètement incrédule de Louise quand Tristan ou Armand réussissait une potion assez complexe.

En les observant, Remus avait découvert une dernière chose, une certaine dualité dans chacun des membres Delarose. Chez Louise cette dualité était assez étrange. D'abord dans son ambidextrie, elle se servait de sa main droite pour écrire et pour jeter les sorts et de la main gauche seulement pour dessiner. C'était assez marrant de voir dans quelle main, elle tenait sa plume pendant les cours, on savait tout de suite si elle écoutait le professeur ou pas. Remus avait aussi remarqué cette dualité dans les loisirs de la jeune femme. Elle hésitait très souvent entre ses livres et son carnet de dessin. Elle disait aussi avoir le vertige et ne pas aimer voler, pourtant Remus avait entendu dire par deux filles qui partageaient le dortoir de la jeune femme, que celle-ci avait dans ses bagages le plus récent et le plus performant des balais en vente sur le marché. De plus elle prétendait détester le Quiddich, et râlait souvent après se frères qui en parlaient régulièrement, pourtant il lui arrivait de participer aux discussions et donnait l'impression de s'y connaître.

Chez Armand, sa dualité était flagrante. Remus avait vraiment l'impression que deux personnes cohabitaient dans un corps. C'était quelqu'un de calme, réfléchi et plein d'assurances, passant la plupart de son temps dans les livres. Il avait entendu dire que les personnes qui avait eu la chance de discuter avec lui, disait que s'était vraiment agréable de discuter avec le sorcier. Mais face aux sarcasmes et aux insultes de James et de Sirius, il devenait un être violent, réagissant sans réfléchir, têtu, butté, difficile voir même impossible à calmer quand il était en colère. Seul le regard glacial et des paroles bien senties de sa sœur arrivaient à le calmer.

Par contre, Remus n'avait pas réussi à identifier la dualité chez Tristan même si il la sentait aussi présente dans le jeune homme. Mais il avait remarqué le comportement et les réactions étranges du jeune homme vis-à-vis de James et de Sirius. D'abord, il se tenait toujours à l'écart des altercations Maraudeurs/Triplés et souvent Remus pouvait lire de la déception face à l'attitude des deux Maraudeurs et surtout de la douleur quand James et Sirius l'insultaient. De plus, le jeune homme s'était très vite rapproché de Lily et se permettait des gestes tendres vis-à-vis de la jeune femme au point que James en devenait jaloux. Pourtant Remus sentait que son ami n'avait pas à être jaloux du Delarose, le jeune homme ne ressentait rien pour Lily. Le loup-garou avait aussi l'impression que Tristan cherchait souvent l'approbation de la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? C'était encore un mystère qui entourait les triplés.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit tirant Remus de ses pensées. Il vit Dumbledore, l'air soucieux, s'approcher de son lit, faire apparaître une chaise et s'y asseoir.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez réveillé. J'ai une question à vous poser.

-Je vous écoute professeur.

-As-tu senti des présences inhabituelles cette nuit dans la forêt interdite ?

-Oui, Professeur. Le vent a tourné un court instant m'envoyant des effluves que je n'avais jamais senti dans la forêt.

-Et avez-vous pu identifier les odeurs ?

Le jeune sorcier réfléchit quelques instants. Il a en général pas de souvenir précis de ses transformations, juste des sensations, des odeurs, des images fugaces mais pour cela il faut qu'elles aient été fortes pour son cerveau les imprime et les conserve, comme lors de l'attaque de Rogue. Il lui arrivait encore la nuit de revoir le visage terrifié du serpentard quand il s'apprêtait à le dévorer.

-Oui, en effet. J'ai reconnu assez facilement l'odeur d'un autre loup-garou, mais aussi d'un loup qui semblait l'accompagner. Il y avait une autre odeur que j'ai du mal à identifier, elle ne ressemblait pas aux deux autres. Je pourrait la caractériser de féline, elle est proche de l'odeur du professeur de métamorphose. Mais pourquoi me posez vous cette question? Quelqu'un a été blessé par l'autre loup-garou?

Remus s'était redressé dans son lit, il avait peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à quelqu'un.

-Non, rassure-toi Remus, personne n'a été blessé. En faite Hagrid a trouvé le cadavre d'une biche qui comportait trois types de morsures différentes et il a, lui aussi, identifié le loup et le loup-garou, ainsi qu'une panthère.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

-C'est une drôle d'association pour chasser un animal.

-Pas plus que de voir un cerf, un chien, un rat et un loup-garou, jouer à chat à la lisière de la forêt.

Remus pris une joli teinte rose devant les yeux plein de malices du Professeur. Ils auraient dû se douter qu'un moment ou l'autre Dumbledore allait découvrir leur secret. Mais quand on est adolescent, on se croit souvent plus fort, plus rusé que les adultes. Mais franchement, comment des adolescents pouvaient se sentir supérieur à un homme brillant et puissant. C'était vraiment stupide.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Remus. En ces temps troublés, il est bon d'avoir ce genre de secret. Je vous demande juste, à vos amis et à vous, de faire attention lors de la prochaine lune et si possible de rester à l'orée de la forêt.

-Oui, Professeur.

Remus n'osa pas demander si Dumbledore savait qui était les personnes qui rodaient dans la forêt, même si il mourrait d'envie de poser la question.

A l'heure du repas de midi, Remus vit débarquer les trois autres maraudeurs venir lui tenir compagnie comme il faisait à chaque période de pleine lune. Enfin pas cette fois-ci, puisqu'ils étaient suivis par le professeur Sys et des triplés. Remus comprit vite ce qui s'était passé, encore une bagarre inter-Gryffondor. Depuis le début de l'année, il s'enchaînait bagarre serpentard vs Gryffondor ou inter-Gryffondor et si on développait un peu plus, bagarre entre Serverus, James et Sirius et bagarre entre James, Sirius,Louise et Armand, envoyant régulièrement un des étudiants à l'infirmerie. Ce qui étonna, Remus, c'était que Tristan paraissait blessé alors qu'il ne participait jamais aux bagarres et que Louise se tenait à l'écart du groupe,l'air de ne pas être dans son assiette.

-Professeur, est ce que je peux sortir, demanda Louise.

-Non, Miss Delarose. Vous restez ici. Quand ces abrutis auront fini d'être soignés, je vous emmène tous chez le Directeur. Il faut que votre attitude cesse, les couloirs deviennent dangereux à cause de vos altercations à répétition.

Remus nota que le professeur Sys avait un trou dans le milieu de sa robe. Sans doute, un sort perdu qui l'avait frappé.

Remus observa Louise. Elle s'était isoler dans le coin le plus éloigné du groupe. Il voyait que son visage était blanc et il pouvait distinguer des gouttes de sueur couler sur son visage. Elle avait fermé les yeux et paraissait hyper-ventilé. Remus entendit un grondement provenant la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et partit en courant de l'infirmerie sous les yeux étonnés de l'assistance. A cet instant, Remus sut que Louise était le loup-garou de cette nuit. Et il pouvait comprendre sa fuite car il sentait lui-aussi son loup s'agitait face à l'odeur du sang des blessures des quatre garçons. Malgré cette gène, Remus arbora un grand sourire, il avait une excuse pour aborder la jeune femme et peut-être pouvoir résoudre les mystères qui entourait les trois nouveaux.


	6. discussion autour d'un problème de fourr

Ca faisait deux semaines que Louise s'était enfuie de l'infirmerie. Ca faisait deux semaines que les Maraudeurs essayaient de savoir pourquoi. En faite, c'était surtout James et Sirius qui cherchaient à comprendre le soudain malaise de Louise et surtout le fait qu'au moment de l'altercation avec les triplés, Louise s'était écartée et Tristan, le plus calme des frères, avait pris sa place, pour donner une magistrale correction à James. Mais bizarrement, James était plus obnubilé par la réaction de Louise que part une idée de vengeance vis-à-vis de Tristan. Et ainsi, qu'en ce samedi pluvieux, James et Sirius étaient dans leur dortoir, à essayer de trouver une explication plausible sur l'attitude de Louise.

Pendant ce temps, Remus était, assis à une table de la bibliothèque essayant de lire un ouvrage sur le duel sorcier, tout en jetant des regards discrets vers Louise qui étudiait à une autre table. Dès l'instant qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie, il avait essayé de parler seul à seule avec la jeune femme, mais soit elle était entourée de ses frères, soit c'était lui qui avait les Maraudeurs autour de lui. Mais cet après-midi, il avait profité que James et Sirius soient occupés à spéculer sur le pourquoi de la fuite de la triplé pour s'échapper, direction la bibliothèque où il avait vu Louise s'y diriger après le repas, sans être accompagné de ses frères. Depuis maintenant deux heures qu'il était là, Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver un tant soi peu de courage pour parler à la jeune femme. Mais quand il vit Louise ranger ses affaires, il sut que c'était maintenant qu'il devait agir, car il risquait d'attendre encore longtemps avant que Louise et lui se retrouvent seuls une deuxième fois. Il remit rapidement le livre à sa place sur son étagère, attrapa son sac et partit rapidement vers la sortie pour rattraper la jeune femme.  
-Louise, prononça-t-il en attrapant le bras de la jeune femme alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sorti de la bibliothèque.  
Celle-ci se retourna, le visage impassible et les yeux glacials, vers le loup-garou qui n'en menait pas large.  
-Que puis-je pour toi, Remus ?  
-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.  
La jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.  
-Je t'écoute.  
Remus jeta un regard mal à l'aise à Louise.  
-Pas ici. C'est un sujet un peu délicat.  
La jeune femme acquiesça et partit dans le couloir sans chercher à savoir si Remus la suivait.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Remus rattrapa la jeune femme et la suivit dans le dédale de couloirs de Poudlard. Quand ils arrivèrent dans un couloir du 7ème étage que Remus ne connaissait pas, la jeune femme lui fit signe de s'arrêter pendant qu'elle passait trois fois devant une tapisserie où une porte apparu.  
-Salle sur demande, précisa Louise quand elle vit le regard étonné de Remus. Tu ne connaissais pas son existence ?  
Trop étonné par le fait que Louise puisse connaître une salle que les Maraudeurs ne connaissaient pas, Remus resta dans le couloir alors que la jeune femme avait déjà pénétré dans la pièce.  
-Remus, tu viens.  
Sortant de ses pensées, il entra fermant la porte derrière lui.

-J'ai pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise de parler dans un environnement que tu connais, prononça Louise assise dans un des fauteuils situé devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors qu'elle avait demandé à la salle.  
-Je te remercie, répondit Remus en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil d'en face et préférant ne pas perdre son courage, il se lança.  
-Je voudrai te parler d'un problème qui, je crois, nous touche tous les deux. Est-ce que…tu….  
-Est-ce qu'une fois par mois, j'ai un problème de fourrure ?  
Et Remus fut encore une fois troublé par la jeune femme. Louise venait d'utiliser l'expression que James avait inventée pour parler de la lycanthropie de son ami.  
-Remus ?  
Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées.  
-Oui, et surtout je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas affecté comme moi par tes transformations.  
-Peut-être parce que je n'aborde pas de la même façon ma lycanthropie.  
-Je ne vois pas comment on peut aborder le fait d'être un monstre d'une autre façon.  
-C'est là que vient le problème, tu te considères comme un monstre.  
-Mais je suis et tu es un monstre, prononça Remus de façon assez sèche.  
-Non, Remus, nous sommes des être humain atteint d'une maladie qui nous fait ressortir notre coté un peu sauvage, répondit Louise d'une façon assez neutre.  
-Notre coté un peu sauvage, tu veux rire.

Remus fit un sourire ironique, qui n'était pas habituel de voir se dessiner sur son visage.

-Pour moi, avoir envie de se jeter sur n'importe quelle bête vivante pour la dévorer même si c'est un humain une fois par mois, fait de nous des monstres, répondit hargneusement Remus.  
- Si tu ne peux pas te contrôler lors des pleines lunes, c'est parce que tu rejettes une partie de toi.  
-Une partie de moi. Le loup-garou envahit mon corps, il ne fait en aucun cas partie de moi, hurla Remus se levant de son siège et dominant Louise de sa hauteur.  
-Regarde Remus, prononça Louise en tendant une de ses mains devant le visage du jeune loup-garou.  
Et sous le regard médusé du jeune homme, la main de Louise s'allongea et prit la forme d'une patte de loup-garou.  
-Tu vois Remus, je viens de commencer à me transformer et je ne suis pas prêt à te sauter dessus, prononça-t-elle un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Celui-ci s'écroula plus qui ne se rassit dans son fauteuil. Le laissant se reprendre, Hermione se dirigea vers le coté droit de la cheminée et posa sa main sur une sculpture représentant un Gryffon. Quelques instants plus tard, une zone du mur disparut, laissant apercevoir une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et deux verres. La jeune femme prit la bouteille et les verres et se dirigea vers la table basse pour servir un verre à Remus qu'elle lui tendit. Encore un peu hébété, le jeune homme attrapa le verre, but une gorgée et recracha le liquide en s'étranglant.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est, prononça Remus la voix un peu enrouée.  
-Whisky pur feu, prononça la jeune femme en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil un verre de liquide ambré dans sa main.  
-Où tu as trouvé cela ?  
-Dans le bar à demande.  
Encore un regard étonné de Remus. Devant ce regard, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.  
-Je suis très étonnée. On m'a dit que les maraudeurs connaissaient par cœur Poudlard. Apparemment vous ne connaissaient pas tant que cela l'école. Quoique, ne pas connaitre la salle sur demande peut passer mais le bar à demande de la salle commune des Gryffondors, là c'est vraiment incroyable.  
-Et toi, comment tu connais tout cela, répondit Remus un peu énervé.

Mais Louise ne daigna pas répondre à la question de Remus et reprit la discussion précédente.  
-La douleur de la transformation, le non-contrôle et surtout excès de fatigue sont dus au fait que tu combattes une partie de toi, si tu acceptais ta partie sauvage, tu pourrais te servir des capacités du loup-garou à tout moment.  
-Laquelle des capacités, celle de vouloir bouffer tous ce qui trainent, ou celle d'hurler à la lune, prononça de façon ironique le jeune homme.  
Louise eu un soupir de désespoir et prit une grande gorgée de whisky.  
-Tes sens développés, ta force, ta rapidité, ta souplesse, comme un animagus utilise les capacités qu'il a développées en se transformant en son animal. En faite, c'est cela qu'il faut que tu comprennes, la morsure de loup-garou a réveillé la part sauvage qui est aussi utilisé pour être un animagus, répliqua-t-elle de façon enflammé.

Elle soupira pour reprendre son calme et tenter d'expliquer correctement au jeune homme ce qu'il était vraiment.

-Remus, nous sommes des animagus, certes d'un genre particulier, mais nous en sommes. Et pour l'instant, c'est seulement la magie de la lune qui te transforme, mais si tu arrive à maîtriser le processus pour devenir animagus, tu pourras contrôler tes transformations avec ta magie.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux laissant les paroles de la jeune femme faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Il comprenait que si il pouvait se contrôler, sa vie serait tellement plus simple, et surtout il n'aurait plus cette angoisse, qui le réveillait souvent la nuit, de savoir ce qu'il ferait après l'école.  
-Et comment je dois m'y prendre, relança Remus en se redressant un peu dans son fauteuil, l'air attentif.  
-Malheureusement je ne peux pas t'aider moi-même.  
Louise continua en empêchant Remus de faire un commentaire.  
-En Irlande, devenir animagus fait parti d'une initiation que tout jeune font pour passer dans l'âge adulte. Cette initiation est différente pour les deux sexes et je ne peux donc pas t'enseigner car je ne sais s'il y a une différence entre les hommes et les femmes pour aborder ce sujet. Le mieux, c'est que tu demandes de l'aide à Black et à Potter, mais surtout à Black car son animagus est proche du loup-garou.  
Louise regarda sa montre.  
-Excuse-moi, mais il faut que je te laisse, mes frère m'attendent.  
Et sans attendre une quelconque réaction du jeune homme, Louise quitta la salle.

Celui-ci se leva et parcouru la pièce, encore une fois étonnée par certaines connaissances de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que James et Sirius étaient animagus ? Comment savait-elle pour leur forme ? Mais Remus arrêta là ses pensées quand il tomba sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune. Louise, en pensant à la salle des rouge et or, avait fait une erreur, une énorme erreur qui allait permettre à Remus de comprendre bien des choses.


	7. ingredients

Il manquait à Louise trois ingrédients pour pouvoir faire la potion Tue-Loup. Elle souhaitait la donner à Remus pour le faire comprendre que ses transformations en loup-garou pouvaient mieux se passer. Sa première idée était d'aller se servir dans la réserve du professeur de potion comme elle avait fait en deuxième année pour le polynectar, mais elle doutait que Slughorn puisse avoir ce genre d'ingrédients. Il n'était pas quelqu'un proche de la magie noir et le sang d'elfe des montagnes était connu pour n'être utilisé que dans les potions des arts sombres. Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la tour essayant de trouver une solution, une odeur lui chatouilla le nez. Elle localisa rapidement d'où provenait cette odeur, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à utiliser ces toilettes pour faire des potions. Doucement, elle se glissa vers la porte fermant la pièce, la poussa et entra sans bruit pour voir qui utilisait ce lieu comme laboratoire. Au milieu de la pièce, elle vit une silhouette pencher sur un chaudron bouillonnant, une chevelure sombre cachant une partie du visage, un nez proéminant, une main longue et pale tenant un mélangeur. Severus Rogue. Avec un petit sourire, Louise quitta les toilettes et se dirigea vers les cachots pour vérifier un élément qui lui permettrait de mettre son plan à exécution.

-Severus, prononça Louise en posant une main sur le bras d'une tornade noire qui traversait un couloir désert.  
Severus se dégagea d'un geste brusque et plongea son regard noir dans celui glacial de la jeune femme.  
-Que veux-tu Delarose, prononça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
-J'ai un service à te demander, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.  
Le jeune homme partit dans un rire narquois.  
-Et que veux une petite Gryffondor d'un vil Serpentard, susurra Severus les yeux plissés. Un sort interdit pour attirer un homme dans ses filets, un moyen de tuer une rivale. Oh non ! Je sais, tu veux mon aide pour abattre Potter et sa bande.  
-Rien de cela, Severus. J'ai besoin que tu me vendes quels ingrédients pour une potion.  
-Désolé, Delarose. Mais je ne suis pas vendeur d'ingrédient mais je connais une boutique à Pré-au-lard où tu pourras acheter ce que tu as besoin pour ton philtre d'amour.  
-Malheureusement la sortie au village est dans trop longtemps et je ne pense vraiment pas que la vieille boutique du village aura ce que je cherche.  
-Hé ben, hé ben. Une petite Gryffondor qui veut des ingrédients interdits. Pourquoi t'adresser à moi, tu crois vraiment que je peux avoir ce genre d'ingrédient.  
-Ce n'est point des ingrédients interdits, juste des ingrédients rares ou peu appréciés et je sais que tu les as, leurs odeurs te collent à la peau, écaille de dragon de Roumanie, sang de d'elfes des montagnes et pétales de roses de la vallée des morts. Alors Severus, on prépare une potion…

Louise ne put terminer sa phrase, le jeune homme l'avait plaqué contre un mur, une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme.  
-Qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange, murmura Severus à l'oreille de la jeune femme en enlevant ses doigts des lèvres de sa prisonnière.  
-Le fait que je ne vende pas la mèche aux Maraudeurs, par exemple.  
-Je sais que tu ne le feras pas Delarose parce que tu hais tout comme moi les Maraudeurs et que cela ne te dérangeras pas de les voir ridiculiser, au contraire je sais que tu vas apprécier de les voir humilier. Alors dit-moi Louise, qu'est ce que j'aurai en échange de ses ingrédients ?  
-Tu te trompes Severus, certes je ne te dénoncerai pas aux Maraudeurs mais pas parce que je les hais mais parce que je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires. Et pour les ingrédients, je te les payerai.  
-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'en faire cadeau. Idiote de Gryffondor. Alors qu'à tu as me proposer ?  
-Un meilleur endroit que les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour faire tes expériences. Un vrai laboratoire où tu n'aura plus peur de te faire surprendre et où tu auras tout le matériel que tu as besoin pour tes potions.  
-Et où ce trouve cette petite merveille, demanda Severus un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
-A Poudlard. Donne-moi ton prix pour les trois ingrédients et retrouve-moi au pied de l'escalier de l'aile ouest des cachots demain soir avec les ingrédients et je te le montrerai.  
Doucement elle repoussa le jeune homme et partit. Le lendemain matin, un hibou de l'école apporta un message à la jeune femme qui lui apporta un douce sourire aux lèvres.

Severus attendait dans l'ombre l'arrivée de la Gryffondor sans vraiment y croire. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la jeune femme. Pour avoir les ingrédients, elle aurait très bien pu faire du chantage, il y avait de quoi alimenter son moulin. Mais non, la jeune fille s'était proposée à payer les ingrédients et en plus elle était prête à lui montrer un lieu où il pourra faire ses expériences dans de bonnes conditions. Vraiment cette jeune femme était déroutante, tout en elle, n'était que dualité, son caractère, sa silhouette, ses yeux. Severus avait eu le temps de les contempler lors de leur discussion dans le couloir sombre, des yeux glacés, froids et pourtant comme la glace pouvait l'être, ils étaient brulants. En repensant à ce regard, il sentit une brulure au creux des reins, il avait un certain désir pour la jeune femme qu'il devait vite tuer dans l'œuf au risque d'en souffrir. Il avait déjà été humilié une fois quand il avait demandé, l'année dernière, à une jeune femme qu'il lui plaisait de l'accompagner au bal. Elle lui avait ri au nez et les Maraudeurs s'étaient moqués de lui pendant plus d'un mois. Ce souvenir malheureux fit vite disparaitre son trouble et c'est un être qui avait reprit contenance que rencontra Louise.

-Bonsoir Severus, prononça doucement Louise.  
-Bonsoir Delarose, répondit froidement le jeune homme.  
-J'ai l'argent pour les ingrédients, dit-elle en tendant une bourse à Severus. Et dès que j'aurai les produits, je te montrerai le lieu.  
-Les voici, répliqua le jeune homme en tendant un petit carton à la jeune femme.  
Il prit ensuite la bourse, qu'il ouvrit pour vérifier son contenu.  
-J'espère que ce n'est pas de l'or de farfadet, grogna-t-il.  
-Je suppose que tu connais le sort pour les tester.  
-Tu es une Gryffondor, Je peux donc te faire confiance, répondit un peu abruptement le jeune homme pour ne pas avouer son ignorance sur le sort pour tester l'or.  
-Viens, je vais te montrer le labo, prononça la jeune femme en commençant à s'enfoncer dans le couloir se trouvant derrière l'escalier.

Severus glissa la bourse dans une poche de sa robe puis suivit la jeune femme dans le dédale de couloirs que Louise empruntait. Après un long chemin, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un maître potion dans son laboratoire. A la vue du tableau, Severus fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui avoir fait traverser la moitié des cachots de Poudlard, pour se trouver à deux pas de la salle commune des Serpentards.  
-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé rendez vous à l'escalier de l'aile ouest alors que nous sommes à deux pas de l'escalier de l'aile est, demanda Severus un peu sèchement.  
-Je doute que les membres de ta maison auraient apprécié de voir une rouge et or se balader près de leur salle commune. De plus, tu seras peut-être content de connaître ce chemin discret.  
Le jeune homme acquiesça à contre cœur.

Louise se tourna vers le tableau et appela le maître potion qui était penché au-dessus d'un chaudron.  
-Maitre May.  
L'homme releva les yeux de sa potion pour les porter sur la personne qui l'interpellait.  
-Oh, Miss Delarose, heureuse de vous voir. Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme qui vous accompagne ?  
Severus crispa les épaules attendant les moqueries de la jeune femme face au 'Charmant jeune homme' énonçait par l'homme. Mais rien ne vint, il eu même l'impression de voir un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Louise quand il avait commencé à se crisper.  
-Je vous présente Severus Rogue. Il est comme moi, passionné par les potions et souhaiterai utiliser lui aussi le laboratoire.  
-Vous connaissez les règles, Miss. C'est seulement si je le juge digne qu'il pourra entrer dans le laboratoire.  
-Je le sais Maître May mais je sais aussi que vous le trouverai digne d'utiliser cette pièce.  
La jeune femme se retourna vers Severus.  
-Je te laisse avec lui et ne t'inquiète pas, il va juste de poser une centaine de questions et je n'ai franchement pas envie de les écouter encore une fois. Je veux juste que tu saches que de temps à autre, j'utiliserai aussi cette salle mais elle est largement assez grande pour nous deux. De plus, si tu as besoin d'un ingrédient en dépannage, n'hésite pas à prendre dans mon armoire, je pense que tu l'as reconnaitra facilement.  
Après un sourire chaleureux qui mit des papillons dans le ventre du jeune homme, Louise repartit dans le couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter laissant un Severus complètement ahuri face au sourire que la jeune femme lui avait fait. Ce fut la voix du Maître May qui le fit redescendre sur terre.


	8. la photo

Sirius, James et Remus étaient installés en haut de la tour est. Cette tour avait toujours été leur refuge depuis leur première année. C'était ici que les Maraudeurs préparaient leurs coups tordus et qu'ils avaient appris à devenir animagus.  
-J'ai besoin de votre aide, commença Remus un air sérieux sur le visage.  
-Que se passe-t-il, demanda James inquiet par l'air extrêmement sérieux de son ami.  
-J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à devenir animagus.  
Les deux jeunes gens n'auraient pas pu être plus étonnés si Remus leur avait demandé de l'aider à draguer une fille. L'un comme l'autre connaissaient les penchants de Remus pour son propre sexe.  
-Mais je croyais que les loups-garous ne pouvaient pas être animagus, répliqua Sirius en se reprenant.  
-Une personne m'a démontré qu'un loup-garou était une espèce d'animagus et que si j'apprenais à contrôler le processus, je pourrais enfin contrôler mes transformations et ne plus être malade.  
-Qui a bien pu te faire croire cela Remus, demanda James soucieux de l'éclat d'espoir qu'il voyait briller des les yeux de jeune homme. Il avait peur que son ami soit déçu.  
-Une personne dans la même situation que moi.  
-Comment ça ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y est un autre loup-garou dans l'école sinon on l'aurait reconnu, s'écria Sirius.  
-Et pourtant, il y a bien un autre loup-garou à l'école. Mais comme tu le fais si bien remarquer Sirius, il n'a pas l'air fatigué et ne passe pas quelques jours à l'infirmerie après les pleines lunes. De plus, je l'ai vu devant moi, se transformer sans influence de la lune. S'il peut le faire, je dois pourvoir. Apprenez-moi à devenir animagus, s'il vous plait.  
-Bien sûr Remus qu'on va t'aider surtout pour que tu arrêtes d'essayer de faire les yeux de chien battu. Franchement j'ai plutôt l'impression de voir un loup-garou qui essaye de faire croire au petit chaperon rouge qu'il ne va pas la manger alors qu'il est en train déguiser ses couteaux.  
Les trois jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de Sirius.

Il était très tard en ce dimanche soir, pourtant trois des maraudeurs étaient à une table de travail pour finir leurs devoirs qu'ils devaient rendre le lendemain matin.  
-La semaine prochaine, on fera d'abord nos devoirs avant de m'aider à contrôler le processus d'animagus, prononça Remus.  
James acquiesça alors qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux sur le devoir de métamorphose.  
-Passe-moi ton livre de potion, s'il te plait Remus, demanda Sirius.  
Sans lever les yeux de sa carte d'astronomie, Remus tendit le livre au brun sans vraiment faire attention. Et arriva ce qui arriva. Le livre tomba libérant une photo que Remus avait cachée dedans.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que cela, s'étonna Sirius alors qu'il ramassait le livre au sol.  
-Rien, rien, prononça Remus en arrachant la photo de son ami et en essayant de la cacher mais c'était sans compter la rapidité de James, qui récupéra la photo.  
Remus se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir pris cette photo dans la salle sur demande, mais il voulait que Louise lui confirme sa théorie et la photo était une preuve que la jeune femme ne pouvait ignorer.  
-Mais on dirait que c'est moi. Beurk. Je suis vraiment mal habiller, disait James en regardant la photo.  
-Idiot, ce n'est pas toi sur la photo, répliqua Remus en réussissant à récupérer la photo.  
-Ah oui, et c'est qui alors ?  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.  
-Remus, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais tu m'inquiète beaucoup, tu n'as jamais eu de secrets pour nous, depuis qu'on a découvert ton problème de fourrure et là, tu nous cache l'identité de l'autre loup-garou et tu as cette photo où je suis et tu ose dire que ce n'est pas moi.  
-Regarde, dis-moi si tu reconnais quelqu'un autour de toi, demanda Remus sèchement, en mettant la photo devant les yeux de James.

James scruta un à un les visages présent sur l'image et il du avouer qu'il ne connaissait aucun. De plus, la personne qu'il avait prise pour lui, avait beaucoup de similitudes avec lui, mais ce n'était pas lui.  
-D'où vient cette photo, demanda James.  
Remus se referma comme une huitre.  
-Remus, d'où vient cette photo, insista James.  
Le jeune homme ne broncha pas.  
-Remus, tu sais qu'on peut être très persuasif Sirius et moi. Tu as déjà testé et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envi de revivre cet enfer. Explique-nous, Remus.  
Remus frissonna en repensant à l'enfer que ses amis lui avaient fait subir quand ils avaient voulu savoir pourquoi il disparaissait une fois par mois, il n'avait franchement pas envi de revivre cela encore une fois.  
-D'accord mais pas ici. Je ne veux pas que l'on soit surpris.  
-Ok, mais il fait un peu froid pour aller parler à la tour est.  
-Je connais un autre endroit, prononça Remus en rangeant ses affaires, imité par ses deux amis.

-Ouah ! Elle est géniale cette salle. Qui te l'a montré, demanda Sirius en s'affalant dans un des fauteuils de la salle.  
Remus avait pensé à une pièce chaleureuse en passant trois fois devant la salle comme lui avait patiemment expliqué Louise. La salle avait créé une pièce aux murs bordeaux avec une grande cheminée où brulait un bon feu, éclairé par la lumière douce des chandelles et où trois fauteuils confortables attendaient les jeunes hommes  
-Louise, répondit simplement Remus en s'installant dans un autre fauteuil.  
Au nom de la jeune femme, Sirius se redressa et James était prêt à attaquer Remus pour avoir osé fraterniser avec l'ennemi.  
-Calmez-vous si vous voulez avoir toute l'histoire.  
Sirius se renfonça dans son fauteuil et James prit place dans le dernier. Un silence s'installe entre eux, permettant à Remus de réunir toutes ses idées pour leur expliquer sa théorie.

-C'est Louise, l'autre loup-garou.  
-Et dix points pour Gryffondor grâce à l'intelligence de Potter, fit Remus. Oui, c'est elle. Lors de la dernière pleine lune, j'ai senti la présence d'un autre loup-garou dans la forêt. Le lendemain, vous êtes arrivé à l'infirmerie avec les Delarose et j'ai noté le malaise de Louise. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'elle était comme moi. Quand j'ai réussi à trouver le courage de lui parler, elle m'a amené ici.  
-C'est elle qui t'a parler d'essayer d'être animagus.  
Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Bien, maintenant parle-nous de la photo, demanda James.  
-Combien de temps as-tu mis pour arrêté de te perdre dans le château, demanda Remus.  
-Je ne vois pas le…  
-Répond-moi James.  
-J'ai dû arrêté de me perdre vers le milieu de ma première année ici et encore, en troisième année, je me suis égaré dans un couloir du cinquième à cause d'un escalier fou.  
-Et toi Sirius ?  
-Je crois que la dernière fois que je me suis perdu, c'est en voulant suivre Servillus en deuxième année dans les cachots.  
-Avez-vous vu une seule fois les triplés se perdre dans les couloirs ?  
-Euh ! Non. Maintenant que tu pose la question, j'avoue que je ne les ai jamais vu être hésitant quand à la direction à prendre. Même pour le premier cours de divination, les deux frères étaient devant tout les autres Gryffondors et pas une seule fois, ils ont hésité quand au chemin à prendre, prononça Sirius.  
-Et quand on a dévié l'escalier pour qu'ils se perdent dans le couloir du quatrième, ils n'ont même pas réagi, renchérit James.  
-De plus, ils connaissent toutes les marches qui se dérobe sous les pieds, continua Sirius.  
-Je les ai vu, moi-même, utiliser des passages secrets que peu d'élèves connaissent et surtout, Louise connait cette salle, termina Remus.  
-Qu'est ce que tu essaies de démontrer Remus, demanda James.  
-Que pour moi, les Delarose connaissaient déjà le château avant de venir.  
-Tu penses que ces élèves qui ont changé d'identité, demanda Sirius qui s'était redressé dans son fauteuil devenant plus attentif à la discussion.  
-Pas tout à fait.  
-Explique, demanda James.  
-C'est assez difficile. Je pense que les Delarose sont bien des étudiants venant d'Irlande, mais je pense aussi que dans chaque corps, il y a deux âmes, dont une qui connait très bien Poudlard.  
-Comme dans la légende de Mélusine la Grande, demanda Sirius.  
Remus acquiesça.  
-Et tu penses que comme dans la légende, ils sont venus du futur pour changer des évènements.  
Remus acquiesça encore une fois.  
-Ne soyez pas stupide tous les deux, ce n'est qu'une légende, s'écria James.  
-Tu sais James, les légendes ont souvent une parcelle de vérité, répliqua calmement Remus.  
James éclata de rire.  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils viennent du futur. Franchement Remus, je te connais plus intelligent que ça.  
-Mais James, je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr.  
-Explique-toi.  
-Quand Louise m'a amené dans cette salle, elle a fait en sorte qu'elle ressemble à notre salle commune mais elle a fait une erreur. Elle a pensé à sa salle commune, à celle de son époque.  
-Et comment tu as vu ça, demanda James.  
Remus lui tendit la photo qui venait de sortir de ses affaires.  
-Regarde derrière, la date et le nom des élèves.  
James retourna l'image.  
_Promotion 1998  
Année scolaire 1996/1997 Sixième année Gryffondor_

Lavande Brown  
Hermione Granger  
Parvati Pati  
Seamus Finnigan  
Neville Londubat  
Harry Potter  
Dean Thomas  
Ron Weasley

-Merde.  
-Je te le fais pas dire James, prononça Remus.  
-On peut dire que tu ne peux pas renier ton fils, répliqua Sirius en regardant la photo qu'il avait pris des mains de son ami. Et ses yeux, on dirait ceux de Lily.  
-Fais voir, hurla James en récupérant le cliché un peu brusquement. Oh oui ! Sirius, tu as raison. Je vais avoir un enfant avec Lily, je vais avoir un enfant avec Lily, continua à hurler James en sautant dans toute la pièce.  
-Calme-toi, James. Tu n'es pas sûr que se soit avec Lily que tu as eu ton fils.  
-Mais Remus, regarde les yeux.  
-Tu as très bien pu trouver une autre personne qui a des yeux verts.  
-Oui, possible mais tu sais Remus, peu de personnes ont les même yeux que Lily.  
-Je sais.  
-Dis-moi Remus, pourquoi avoir pris cette photo, demanda Sirius. Je suppose qu'il y avait les photos de toutes les promos. Pourquoi celle-ci ? Parce qu'il avait le fils de James.  
-Non. En faite la première chose qui m'a frappé c'est ce groupe-là, dit Remus en reprenant la photo à James et en montrant à Sirius trois étudiants de la photo. Je ne sais pas pour quoi mais ils m'ont attiré l'œil.  
James prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sirius, pour essayer de trouver ce qui avait pu attirer Remus sur trois élèves du futur.  
-Ils paraissent aussi proches que des frères et sœurs, commenta James quelques instants après.  
-Ca doit être ça.  
-Et tu penses Remus, que c'est eux trois qui occupe les corps des Delarose. Tu penses que mon fils est un des deux frères.  
-Hum, hum. Et je pense même que c'est en Tristan qu'il s'est incarné.  
-Et comment tu peux dire cela ?  
-Je l'ai observé très attentivement. Il vous lance très souvent des regards déçus vers vous deux ou d'incompréhension. Je crois qu'il a du mal à réaliser que vous êtes jeunes et que vous n'avez pas encore muri pour devenir les adultes qu'il doit connaître.  
-Comment ça Remus, on n'a pas muri. Je te signale que j'ai eu dix-sept ans la semaine dernière et qu'à la fin de l'année, on sera dans la vie active, prononça James sèchement car blessé dans sa fierté.  
-Ah oui. Es-tu sûr d'être devenu adulte, James ? Toi et Sirius vous continuer à vous comporter comme si vous aviez encore 11 ans. Dis-moi, James, pourquoi es-tu haineux envers les Delarose ?  
-Parce qu'ils m'ont attaqué dans le train.  
-Pourquoi t'ont-ils attaqué ?  
James haussa des épaules.  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi des nouveaux t'ont attaqué ? Je suis sûr que tu le sais.  
James ne broncha pas mais envoya un regard noir à son ami.  
-James, dis moi pourquoi des personnes qui sont censés pas te connaitre t'ont éjecté de leur compartiment ?  
-Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié que l'on s'en prenne à Rogue ?  
-Faux. Si tu as remarqué, jamais ils ne se mêlent des altercations que Sirius et toi avaient avec Severus. Alors Pourquoi ?  
-Peut-être que mon fils a des griefs contre moi ?  
-Je te signale que jamais Tristan ne s'est battu contre toi.  
-Faux. La dernière fois, il a pris la place de sa sœur.  
-Et heureusement pour toi. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas chatouiller un loup-garou autour de la pleine lune. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question. Pourquoi James ?  
-Heu ! En faite, la fille n'a pas tellement apprécié que je regarde son carnet de dessin.  
-Peut-être parce que tu lui as pris sans demander.  
-Ce n'est pas mon genre.  
-James. Je vais t'expliquer comment je suppose que ça s'est passé. Sirius et toi vous être entré dans le compartiment pour titiller Severus. Celui-ci n'a pas dû répondre à vos provocations et vous avez reporté votre attention sur les trois autres occupants du wagon. Vous avez supposé que puisqu'ils étaient dans le même compartiment que Severus, qu'ils devaient être de futurs Serpentards et vous vous êtes comporté avec eux comme vous vous comportez avec les personnes qui ne vous plaisent pas. Maintenant James, oses me dire que tu es une personne mature prête à devenir adulte.  
Laissant ses amis méditer ses paroles, Remus quitta la salle pour se réfugier à la bibliothèque.


	9. nouveau regard

Louise était penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron, mélangeant la potion qu'elle réservait pour Remus.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est comme potion, demanda une voix derrière son dos qui l'a fit sursauter.  
Concentrée sur son ouvrage, elle n'avait pas entendu Severus entrer dans le laboratoire.  
-Une potion pour un quelqu'un, répondit-elle.  
-Je vois bien mais cela ne me dit pas le nom de ce breuvage, répondit sèchement Severus, qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup que l'on se foute da sa tête.  
Louise posa une main sur le bras du jeune homme.  
-Ne le prend pas mal, Severus. Mais si je te dis à quoi sert cette potion, je vais te dévoiler le secret de la personne pour qui elle est destinée. Et je ne veux pas trahir la confiance de cette personne.  
-Stupide Gryffondor, grogna Severus en se dégageant assez brutalement de la main de Louise. Vous et vos principes.  
Louise éclata de rire sous le regard presque haineux de Severus.  
-Si tu savais mon cher Severus.  
- Je ne suis pas ton cher Severus, cria Severus. De plus, je n'apprécie pas que l'on se moque de moi. Pourquoi ris-tu ?  
-J'ai un secret à te faire partager, prononça Louise le visage sérieux mais une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Le choixpeau a hésité à me mettre à Serpentard, mais comme mes deux frères étaient répartis à Gryffondor, il a préféré me laisser avec eux.

Severus resta impassible face à la révélation de la jeune femme, mais prit le temps de la détailler et de se remémorer certains détails qui pourrait lui faire penser qu'elle avait raison. Il se remémora les nombreuses échauffourées des Triplés contre les Maraudeurs et se souvenait qu'il s'était fait la remarque que la jeune femme n'attaquait jamais directement comme très souvent les Gryffondors faisaient mais elle étudiait son adversaire, cherchait la faille puis attaquait en général assez vicieusement, souvent pour humilier, pour rabaisser. Oui, finalement elle avait l'attitude d'une vraie Serpentarde. Et il y a une chose à savoir avec les Serpentards, c'est quand on leur demandait de garder un secret, il était plus en sécurité avec eux que enfermé dans un coffre fort de Gringotts et c'est peu dire.  
-Tu as toutes les caractéristiques pour, prononça Severus doucement avant de prendre place devant sa propre potion qui bouillait sur un autre feu à l'autre bout de la table de travail.

-Je ne comprends pas le nouveau comportement des Maraudeurs, chuchota Armand à Tristan assis en face de lui une table de la bibliothèque entre eux deux. Depuis deux semaines, ils nous ignorent complètement.  
-Moi, non plus. Mais ça me fait du bien. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les insultes de mon père et de mon parrain.  
-Je comprends, mais je m'inquiète un peu. J'espère qui ne prépare pas un mauvais coup.  
-J'espère non plus. Mais bon, tu sais peut-être que le fait que Louise aide Remus à contrôler sa lycanthropie les a peut-être fait changer d'avis.  
-Peut-être.  
Tristan observa son ami qui dans cette époque était devenu son frère, son visage reflétait une certaine tristesse.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Ils me manquent. Ma famille me manque. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de n'avoir aucun contact avec eux et là ça fait presque deux mois. J'aime être ici, j'aime t'avoir pour véritable frère et surtout j'apprécie de plus avoir l'angoisse d'un futur sombre mais ne pas savoir ce que devient ma famille et nos amis.  
-A moi aussi nos amis me manquent. Mais dit toi qu'on est ici pour leur permettre d'avoir un meilleur avenir.  
-Je sais mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour l'instant, à part se battre avec les Maraudeurs et suivre les cours.  
-On fait plus que tu ne le pense Armand, prononça Louise en s'installant à leur table. On donne un coup de pieds dans la fourmilière, on casse leurs repères, on les fait réfléchir. Attends un peu et tu verras qu'on arrivera petit à petit à changer le futur.  
-J'espère que tu as raison, Louise.  
-Tu sais que j'ai toujours raison, même si vous ne m'écoutez pas souvent.  
Les deux garçons soufflèrent en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, elle ne changera jamais.

Ce que les triplés ne savaient pas c'est que leur discussion avait été suivie par deux personnes cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité. Ceux-ci étaient maintenant dans le dortoir Gryffondor sur le lit d'un d'eux les rideaux du baldaquin tiré pour plus d'intimité.  
-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, prononça James. La théorie complètement invraisemblable de Remus est vraie. Merlin, j'ai mon fils qui fait ses études en même temps que moi. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.  
-C'est sûr vieux, c'est un choc. Au faite, tu crois que c'est moi son parrain.  
-Je pense. Je ne vois pas à qui d'autre, j'aurai pu demander.  
Un silence s'installa entre eux.  
-Tu crois que l'avenir est si noir que cela.  
-Je ne sais pas, Sirius. Mais s'ils ont envoyé des personnes à notre époque, c'est que le futur ne doit pas être si rose que cela et apparemment nous avons fait des erreurs qui ont eu de fâcheuses conséquences dans l'avenir.  
-Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a pu faire ? Nous sommes encore que des gamins, non ? On a bien droit de s'amuser.  
-Non, Sirius. On est plus vraiment des gamins. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit après ce que Remus nous a dit. Nous devenons des adultes et chacun de nos actes peuvent prendre des proportions inquiétantes. On a le plus bel exemple avec les triplés. Nous les avons attaqués parce qu'ils étaient dans le même wagon que Rogue. Nous les avons catalogués tout de suite comme étant des futurs Mangemorts, comme des personnes touchant à la magie noire, comme des Serpentards, alors que le choixpeau les a réparti dans notre maison. A cause de nos préjugés et de notre orgueil, nous avons réussi à diviser notre maison, à exclure des membres et surtout, j'ai insulté mon fils alors que je ne le connais pas. Merlin, j'ai traité mon fils et ses amis de lâche alors que je suis sûr que ceux sont des personnes courageuses.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, James.  
-On arrête complètement nos conneries. En plus, de laisser tranquille les triplés, on arrête d'attaquer les Serpentards et surtout Rogue. Et surtout, on profite du mince lien qui s'est créé entre Moony et Louise pour nous rapprocher des triplés.  
-Ca va être dur, surtout d'arrêter d'embêter les Serpentards.  
James haussa les épaules.  
-Pour moi, je ne sais pas. J'importunais les vert et argents et surtout Rogue par habitude mais j'avoue que je trouve cela de moins en moins amusant.  
-Pour moi aussi.


	10. rapprochement

Ce ne fut pas Louise qui apporta la potion à Remus avant la pleine lune, mais Tristan sous l'insistance de sa sœur.

-Fais-le Tristan. Ca te permettra de te rapprocher d'eux. Ils ont l'air de s'être calmé un peu. Essayons de faire le premier pas ?

-Je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi c'est à nous de faire le premier pas, marmonna Armand. Franchement Louise, c'est eux qui ont commencé, c'est à eux de le faire.

-Ne sois pas aussi stupide qu'eux, Armand. Montrons leur que nous ne sommes pas rancunier. Parce que si on attend qu'ils ravalent leur orgueil pour qui viennent vers nous, on peut attendre le nouveau déluge.

Armand s'apprêta à répliquer quand Tristan le coupa.

-Elle a raison, Armand. C'est une occasion en or pour approcher mon père. Je vais y aller.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry, alias Tristan se dirigeai vers les quatre Maraudeurs occupant le coin le plus chaleureux de la salle commune des Gryffondors, les fauteuils devant la cheminée. En se dirigeant vers eux, Tristan se fit la réflexion qu'il voyait rarement Peter avec les autres en dehors des cours et il se demandait bien se qu'il pouvait faire seul, loin de ses trois amis.

-Remus ?

Le jeune homme interpelé tourna son attention vers le jeune homme à la chevelure sombre.

-Que veux-tu, Tristan, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Je viens t'apporter une solution provisoire pour ton petit problème de douleur et de fatigue, chuchota Tristan pour que seul Remus puisse entendre, même si en cette heure tardive, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde dans la salle commune.

Le loup-garou mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi voulait parler Tristan.

-Ah, oui. Excuse-moi, je penserais que ce serai Louise qui me l'apporterai, prononça Remus en prenant la fiole que lui tendait l'autre Gryffondor.

-Elle est occupée ailleurs. Bois rapidement avant que cela ne refroidissent.

Le jeune homme déboucha la fiole et but d'une traite le breuvage. Une horrible grimace défigura le visage du loup-garou.

-Pouah. C'est infecte ce truc. Comment peut-on faire une potion aussi dégoûtante ?

-Et encore, il parait que les premières versions étaient encore plus immondes.

-Et qu'est ce que ça va changer pour Moo…, pour Remus, demanda James qui rejoignit la discussion.

-Remus sera lui-même. Il aura tout contrôle sur ses actes et se souviendra de sa nuit.

Aux paroles du jeune homme, Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es sûr que je pourrai me contrôler.

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu en doutes ?

-Parce que Dumbledore est venu me voir à la dernière pleine lune et m'a dit que le garde-chasse avait trouvé une biche qui avait été attaqué par un loup-garou et…

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec la condition de Louise, c'est juste que nous aimons chasser.

-J'espère que vous ne chassez pas les cerfs, demanda James en essayant de pas paraître angoissé.

-Non. On n'apprécie pas les coups de bois et surtout la viande de cerf n'est pas une viande tendre.

James lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Est-ce que Louise a besoin d'une cache pour se transformer, demanda Remus à Tristan.

-Non, elle n'en a pas besoin, mais je te remercie pour ta proposition.

Tristan resta silencieux quelques instant en repensant aux paroles de Louise.

-Est-ce que…

Tristan hésita un instant, il avait été sur le point de proposer à tous les Maraudeurs de se joindre à eux lors de la pleine lune. Mais faire cela aurait révélé aux jeunes hommes que Tristan connaissait leur secret. Il se reprit.

-Est-ce que tu souhaites te joindre à nous Remus pendant la prochaine lune ?

Le loup-garou jeta un rapide regard vers les autres Maraudeurs. Peter était plongé dans ses pensées et n'avait pas suivi un traitre mot de la conversation. Par contre, James et Sirius lui faisaient un grand sourire pour l'inciter à dire oui.

-J'en serais heureux. Par contre, je risque d'être accompagné par des amis.

Tristan acquiesça, ne montrant aucun signe d'étonnement ou de curiosité quand aux amis qui risqueraient d'accompagner le loup-garou étant donné qu'il se doutait de leur identité. Il quitta le groupe en donnant rendez-vous à Remus à la première nuit de pleine lune. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que son manque de curiosité avait renforcé encore un peu plus la théorie de Remus.

-Bonjour Louise, prononça Remus en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.

-Remus, fit la jeune femme en faisant un salut de la tête tout en continuant son petit-déjeuner en ce samedi matin.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux Gryffondors à peine troublé par le bruit des quelques personnes lève-tôt qui prenaient leur repas du matin. Ce silence devint vite lourd rendant nerveuse Louise surtout que Remus passait son temps à jeter des regards vers elle au dessus de son bol.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi Remus, prononça Louise d'une voix polaire rompant le silence pesant.

Malgré tout son courage, malgré le harcèlement de ses deux amis pour qu'il éclaircisse au plus vite le mystère des Delarose, à cet instant Remus n'avait qu'une envie, face au regard de glace de la jeune femme, prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir. Remus était certes un homme plein de courage, mais il n'aimait pas les confrontations, il ne voulait pas que les gens le rejettent. Quand il faisait la morale à ses amis, c'est qu'il était sûr que ceux-ci étaient prêts à comprendre et à réfléchir à ses paroles parce qu'en aucun cas il ne voulait les braquer et perdre leur amitié. Remus ne savait pas comment la jeune femme allait réagir aux questions qu'il allait lui poser et ça lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre le mince contact avec les triplés Delarose mais surtout avec un autre lycanthrope. Pourtant il fallait qu'il fasse la démarche, la présence des Delarose était liée à son futur et il souhaitait le connaitre. Alors, dirigé par sa curiosité, Remus prit la photo qu'il gardait dans une des poches de son uniforme et la déposa devant la jeune femme.

Le cœur de Louise s'arrêta brusquement de battre à la vue de la photo, pour ensuite reprendre un rythme effréné. Où Remus avait pu avoir cette photo se posa comme question la jeune femme. Elle savait que dans son carnet de dessin, plusieurs images étaient liées à son passée en tant qu'Hermione mais elle savait que dans aucune de ses affaires, elle n'avait une photo de cette période. Ne souhaitant pas montrer sa nervosité et son trouble, Louise plongea son regard de glace dans celui doré de Remus et attaqua en espérant le déstabiliser et le faire oublier les questions qu'avait dues susciter cette photo.

-Jolie photo, mais en quoi me concerne-t-elle ?

Remus dégluti difficilement face au timbre polaire de la jeune femme. Il était sûr que si elle le voulait, elle serait capable de geler l'eau d'un verre rien qu'avec sa voix. Une petite voix dans la tête lui disait de fuir, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il devait finir.

-Elle était dans la salle commune que tu as créée.

-Et ?

-Et j'aimerai que tu m'explique la présence de cette photo dans la pièce que tu as créée.

-C'est simple, j'ai pensé à la salle commune des Gryffondors et la salle l'a reproduite avec tout ceux qui fait d'elle notre salle commune dont le tableau d'affichage et ses photos de groupe. Autre chose ?, prononça Louise un peu sèchement.

Fuir, fuir, fuir. C'était ce que ne cessait de dire la petite voix dans la tête de Remus pourtant le loup-garou tendit la main vers la photo et la retourna.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer la date de la photo et le nom de certaines personnes.

Même si le cœur de la jeune femme continuait à s'emballer, à l'extérieure, elle restait impassible.

-Désolé Remus, je ne connais pas toutes les subtilités de la salle sur demande.

Louise s'avait qu'elle devait partir avant que ça dérape. En une gorgée, elle finit rapidement son thé puis quitta la table des Gryffondors sans un regard en direction de Remus. Elle se dirigea vers le labo dans les cachots en se maudissant et en s'insultant. Elle avait fait une grosse erreur et elle se doutait qu'avec l'instinct et l'intelligence du loup-garou, il avait dû développer une théorie proche de la vérité et au vue de l'attitude des Maraudeurs vis-à-vis d'eux qui avait radicalement changé, James et Sirius devaient être eux aussi au courant de cette théorie. Si louise s'était enfuit, c'était pour reprendre un peu ses esprit et d'essayer de savoir quelle décision prendre. Est-ce que ses frères et elle devaient révéler leur secret aux Maraudeurs ou rester silencieux aux risque de couper le peu de lien qu'ils avaient créé et d'échouer dans la mission qu'ils leur avaient confié.


	11. explications

James, Sirius et Remus se trouvaient devant la tapisserie du septième et attendaient les triplés Delarose qui leur avaient donnés rendez-vous.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous révéler qui ils sont vraiment, demanda Sirius.

-Je pense sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi ils veulent nous voir, répondit Remus.

-J'espère qui vont pas nous faire attendre longtemps, grommela James qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder, James. C'est nous qui sommes en avance, prononça Remus.

-Grâce à qui, répliqua Sirius assez en colère après James qui l'avait dérangé dans son plan drague pour être sûr d'être à l'heure au rendez-vous.

-Pardon, Monsieur le Coureur de jupon de vous avoir dérangé dans votre plan drague du week-end. Mais d'un, je t'ai évité de faire l'erreur de ta vie en sortant avec ce laideron…

-Tu exagère, James. Cette petite Serdaigle n'est pas mal mais c'est vrai que face à ta Lily, toutes les autres te paraissent fades, railla Sirius.

-Tu laisses Lily tranquille. Et de deux, je voulais pour une fois être à l'heure.

James s'étais arrêté devant Sirius qui était nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur du couloir.

-C'est sûr. Arriver vingt minutes en avance, c'est ce que l'on peut qualifier d'être à l'heure, continua Sirius.

-Ca te dérange tant que ça d'être à l'heure pur une fois.

-Non. Ce qui me dérange, c'est juste d'être en avance.

-Paix, vous deux. Les voilà qui arrivent, prononça Remus calmant ses deux amis.

Un silence de plomb s'était installé depuis l'instant où les six jeunes étaient entrés dans la salle sur demande. Aucun des deux groupes ne souhaitait entamer la discussion, les uns parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'avait deviné le groupe d'en face avant de lâcher certaines données. Les autres car, malgré les preuves qu'ils avaient réunis, ils trouvaient à cet instant que leur idée était complètement saugrenue et puis faut dire que le regard glacial de Louise n'arrangeait pas les choses. Finalement, c'est Remus, l'instigateur de tout cela, qui prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez la légende de Mélusine la grande ?

Louise et Armand acquiescèrent mais pas Tristan.

-La légende dit qu'une femme est revenue dans le passé pour corriger les erreurs qui avaient créées un futur désolant. La particularité de son retour dans le passée est que seule son âme a voyagé et pour mener à bien sa mission, elle a pris possession d'un autre corps faisant ainsi cohabiter deux âmes dans un même corps. C'est ce qui vous arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Louise.

Un certain soulagement se fit sentir du côté des Maraudeurs. C'est James qui continua la discussion pour avoir la confirmation que son fils était bien l'un d'entre eux.

-Dans le futur, vous êtes bien les trois personnes qui sont au centre de la photo, prononça-t-il en sortant la dit photo qu'il avait pris à Remus.

-Oui, répondit encore une fois Louise. Dans le futur, je suis Hermione Granger, fille de moldu.

-Moi, je suis Ronald Weasley, l'un des nombreux enfants d'Arthur et Molly Weasley.

-Et moi, je suis Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et filleul de Sirius Black, prononça Tristan en regardant droit dans les yeux les deux Maraudeurs qui arborèrent un grand sourire.

Ils avaient tous les trois décidés de ne pas révéler l'identité de la mère d'Harry étant donné que la relation entre James et Lily n'était pas encore géniale.

-Et qui est ta mère, demanda James étant sûr que c'était Lily.

-Il y a certaines choses qui ne doivent pas encore être dites, répondit Tristan.

-Pourquoi, répliqua James un peu violement.

-Car il faut que certaines choses se déroulent à leur rythme, répondit Louise.

-Et ma rencontre avec ma future femme fait parti de ce qui doit se dérouler à son rythme.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici, demanda Remus.

-Pas explicitement car nous-mêmes, ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'on doit faire, répondit Louise. En faite, on nous a envoyé dans le passé sans nous en informer.

-C'est-à-dire, demanda Sirius.

-Qu'on s'est endormi chez mes parents pour se réveiller au Chaudron Baveur vingt ans avant dans de nouveaux corps avec un petit message de Dumbledore défunt qui en gros nous disait que notre futur était mal barré et qu'il fallait changer le passé et surtout qu'on profite enfin de notre jeunesse et qu'on oublie la face de serpent, expliqua Armand.

-Comment ça Dumbledore mort, demanda Remus.

-C'est qui face de serpent, demanda Sirius.

-Comment ça profité enfin de sa jeunesse, prononça James en même temps que les deux autres.

-Bravo Armand, répliqua Louise en se tournant vers Ron alors que Tristan essayait de se retenir de rire.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait. J'ai juste expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

-Ca pour juste expliquer, tu as juste expliqué. On ne t'a jamais appris à mettre un peu les formes. Franchement, un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ne ferait pas autant de dégât que tes paroles débitées à la va vite sans aucune mise en nuance.

-Oh, parce toi, tu aurais fait mieux. C'est sûr, les noyer d'un flot de paroles jusqu'à les perdre dans tes explications est une tactique très efficace.

-Peut-être que mettre au milieu d'un récit le fait que Dumbledore est mort comme on précise la météo pour comprendre l'histoire est une tactique tout aussi efficace. Et dire que c'est toi le stratège du groupe. Je me demande encore comment on a fait pour ne jamais y laisser notre peau.

-Si j'étais un aussi mauvais stratège, je te signale que tu serais encore au bord d'un échiquier géant à te demander comment tu vas pouvoir passer de l'autre côté.

-Au ça va, tu ne vas pas encore me reparler de cette partie d'échec, râla Louise pendant que Tristan avait cessé de se retenir de rire et était écroulé par terre sous le regard médusé des trois autres jeunes hommes présent dans la pièce.

La dispute entre Louise et Armand se termina quelques minutes plus tard par un début de bouderie de la part des deux jeunes gens. Tristan réussit à se calmer quelques instants après la fin de la dispute.

-Oh Merlin. Ca fait du bien de vous retrouver comme ça.

-Tu peux nous expliquer Tristan, demanda James qui se demandait si son fils n'était pas un peu fou.

-En faite, dans notre présent si Louise et Armand, ou plutôt Ron et Hermione n'ont pas leur dispute journalière, leur journée est foutue. Je peux vous dire que les entendre tous les jours avait tendance à me taper sur le système. Mais depuis qu'on est ici, ils ne se sont pas disputés une seule fois et j'avoue ça me manquait un peu.

-Et leur bouderie va durer longtemps, demanda Sirius.

-Comme dises les moldus, Dieu seul le sait.

-Pendant qu'ils boudent, tu peux peut-être nous éclairer sur notre futur ou du moins sur votre présent, demanda Remus.

Tristan acquiesça.

-Il ne faut pas croire que l'avenir est complètement noir. Mais l'imbécilité du Ministère a laissé envenimer une situation entrainant beaucoup de gens dans la tourmente et surtout ne nous permettant pas de rattraper les erreurs. En faite, Voldemort va disparaître dans moins de cinq ans. Pendant une dizaine années le monde sorcier vivra en paix mais il y a deux ans lors de notre quatrième année, Voldemort a réussit à réapparaître. Au lieu de le chercher et d'essayer de l'éliminer avant qu'il retrouve sa puissance magique et qu'il réunisse ses anciens fidèles, ils ont déclaré que Dumbledore et moi-même mentions et que jamais Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait revenir. Il a fallu attendre un an et l'attaque du ministère pour que ces bureaucrates arrêtent de se voiler la face.

Tristan s'arrêta un instant. Pour lui, évoquer l'attaque du ministère était toujours pénible même si aujourd'hui il avait un Sirius vivant devant lui. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Remus.

-Mais c'était trop tard. Notre sixième année a été jalonné d'annonces de morts, de disparitions et de conneries du ministère. Elle s'est terminée par la mort de Dumbledore.

Les Maraudeurs blanchirent. Déjà à leur époque, Dumbledore semble être le seul à pouvoir tenir tête à Voldemort. Ils pouvaient facilement comprendre que sans le directeur, l'avenir devenait sombre.

-Comment est-il mort, demanda Sirius.

Tristan resta silencieux ne voyant pas comment aborder la chose. Il y avait trop de choses à expliquer pour que les Maraudeurs comprennent vraiment. Ce fut Louise, qui sortit de sa bouderie, qui leur expliqua la séparation de l'âme de Voldemort, la recherche des objets contenant ces morceaux d'âme, le mauvais sort reçu par le directeur lors de la destruction d'un de ses objets qui endommagea sa main et l'absorption du poison pour récupérer un autre objet quelques heures avant sa mort. Elle parla de l'attaque des Mangemorts et de la faiblesse de Dumbledore qui ne put contrer un sort de mort. Mais elle tût le nom du meurtrier et comment les Mangemorts étaient entré dans le château. C'était mieux ainsi, Louise était sûre qu'ils n'auraient pas compris.

Ca avait déjà très dur pour Harry, Ron et elle de comprendre et d'accepter que la mort du directeur avait été fomentée par lui-même. Il avait profité, si on peut dire, du fait qu'il était mourant pour assoir un peu plus la position de Rogue et aider Malfoy junior.

-Je ne comprends pas, prononça Remus. Même si Dumbledore était mort. Ils devaient avoir de puissants sorciers pour combattre. Pourquoi vous envoyer dans le passé et surtout pourquoi vous ? Vous n'êtes que des adolescents, ils devaient bien avoir d'autres personnes plus qualifiées comme des Aurors.

-C'est que nous sommes les personnes les plus qualifiées encore vivantes, répondit Louise. En faite, à peine Dumbledore enterré, Voldemort a augmenté ses attaques en ciblant les personnes qui supposaient être membres de l'ordre du Phénix, le groupe de résistance créé par Dumbledore. Ca a été facile pour lui. Il a juste attaqué tous les personnes présentes à l'enterrement du Directeur, et qui avait de grandes chances d'en faire parti.

Louise s'arrêta, fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Ce fut Armand qui reprit d'une voix tremblante.

-Le premier à être touché fut Remus. Voldemort a profité d'un lendemain de pleine lune. Il attaqua ensuite les Aurors membres de l'ordre en plein milieu du Ministère. Cette attaque lui permit aussi d'éliminer les autres personnes du Ministère proche de Dumbledore car ce fut les seuls qui aidèrent les Aurors attaqués. Ce jour là, on perdit Fol-œil, Tonk, Shacklebolt…Et mon père. Ils constituaient le noyau dur de la résistance, le dernier rempart contre la domination de Voldemort.

Ce fut Louise qui reprit. Armand s'était tût s'enfermant dans la douleur de la perte de son père.

-La logique de ces attaques indiquait clairement que sa prochaine cible était le professeur McGonagall. Ca dû être elle ou Rogue, juste après la mort de la directrice des Gryffondors qui a déclenché le sort que Dumbledore avait dû mettre en place, au cas où.

-Rogue, s'étonna Sirius. Severus Rogue, notre Servillus.

Les triplés acquiescèrent dans un bel ensemble.

-Rogue est un espion de l'ordre auprès de Voldemort.

-Merlin, alors je ne l'aurais jamais crû ça de lui, s'étonna James. Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien lui.

-Oui, on en est sûr. Severus n'ai pas une personne qu'on peut confondre, ironisa Louise.

Un silence s'installa entre les jeunes gens. Certains digérés les révélations sur le futur, d'autres replongés dans les souvenirs douloureux des quelques semaines qui ont suivi la mort de Dumbledore.

-Et moi, demanda James après quelques minutes de réflexion. Où est ma place dans ce futur ? Pourquoi je ne fais pas parti de la résistance ?

Les trois Triplés s'entre-regardèrent gênés. Qui se dévouerait pour annoncer à James sa mort prochaine ? Ce fut Tristan qui se lança.

-Tu as fait parti de la résistance lors de la première guerre avec Sirius, Remus et ta future femme. Mais ma naissance déclenchera une prophétie, vous mettant en danger maman et toi. Malgré la protection qui sera mis sur vous, Voldemort vous trouvera et vous tuera. Votre sacrifice me sauvera et fera disparaitre Voldemort pour une dizaine d'années.

James resta un instant choqué.

-Si j'ai bien suivi toute l'histoire, je vais mourir dans cinq ans.

- Non, pas nécessairement James, répondit calmement Louise sous le regard étonné du reste de l'assistance. Nous vous racontons un futur qui s'est réalisé une fois par les actes de certaines personnes. Mais si on est là, c'est pour faire en sorte que le futur évolue autrement, qu'on évite que certaines actions soient faites.

-Comme, demanda curieusement Sirius.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-J'aimerai savoir une chose Louise, demanda Remus.

-Oui ?

-Le premier soir quand tu as parlé du combat à l'I.S.I, tu as transposé une expérience d'Hermione pour créer un souvenir de Louise.

-Non, c'était vraiment les souvenirs des Triplés. En nous, nous avons les souvenirs de nos hôtes et les nôtres, tout comme nos caractères, capacités intellectuelles et habitudes sont un mélange des Triplés et de nous. Hermione est plus doué pour les études que pour le dessin et Louise plus explosive, faut éviter de la chatouiller. Ce qui est assez déboussolant, c'est que l'on passe facilement d'une personnalité à l'autre sans vraiment se contrôler.

-Et toi, Tristan qu'elle est la vrai personnalité de mon fils, demanda James.

-D'après certains professeurs, je suis impulsif, arrogant et prétentieux et adore aller au devant des problèmes pour en récolter les lauriers mais ceux qui connaissaient maman et toi disent que j'ai plus le caractère de ma mère que le tien.

-J'ai franchement pas remarqué que tu étais impulsif depuis que tu es ici. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es quelqu'un de calme voir d'effacé, constata James.

-Tu sais pour moi, ton attitude et celle de Sirius vis-à-vis de moi n'a pas été facile à gérer. Lancer des sorts sur son père et son parrain n'est pas facile à faire alors le caractère de Tristan a pris facilement le dessus. En faite, la petite guéguerre contre vous a fait plutôt ressortir les caractères des Triplés. Maintenant que l'on approche vers une paix certaine avec vous, nos autres caractères prennent le dessus d'où la dispute entre Louise et Armand, il y a quelques minutes.

-Et pour vos animagus, demanda James espérant que peut-être son fils avait le même que lui.

-Le début de la guerre ne nous ont pas permis de nous entrainer, répondit Tristan.

-Et pour ta contamination. Quand as-tu été mordu ? Qui t'a aidé à te contrôler, demanda Remus.

-J'ai été mordu lors de l'attaque de l'I.S.I.. J'ai ensuite été aidé par un oncle de la famille qui est lui aussi loup-garou. Il m'a expliqué le processus de transformation et m'a accompagné lors de ma première nuit. C'était un peu difficile de garder le contrôle sur ma partie sauvage au début mais le fait que j'étais animagus depuis plus de deux ans m'a aidé.

-La potion ne t'a pas aidé, demanda un peu inquiet Remus.

-Cette potion n'existe pas encore. La recette vient du futur. Rogue me l'a enseigné pour que Hermione puisse la réalisé pour toi si il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de te la fournir. J'ai de plus sous sa direction, amélioré cette potion pour vraiment endormir ta partie sauvage. La première version ne permettait que de l'affaiblir.

Un gargouillis se fit entendre.

-Sirius, s'exclamèrent Remus et James.

-Bah quoi. C'est humain d'avoir faim. Surtout vu l'heure, s'exclama Sirius.

Les autres se mirent à rire.

-Bon, allez à table. Il faut satisfaire notre estomac sur patte. Vous venez, demanda James aux triplés.

-Non, en général les nuits de pleine lune, nous ne mangeons pas. On préfère chasser. Alors, on se retrouve tout à l'heure à la clairière, expliqua Tristan.

-Ok, alors à tant tôt.

Alors que les trois Maraudeurs quittèrent la salle sur demande, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu dans le futur. D'un haussement d'épaule, il se débarrassa de cette question. La venue des Triplés avait tout changé, à quoi bon s'occuper de ce qu'il n'arrivera pas.

Un peu plus tard, les Triplés quittèrent eux aussi la salle pour se diriger tranquillement vers la forêt interdite. Ils se transformèrent rapidement et attendirent l'autre groupe. Armand avait pris la forme d'une magnifique panthère noire aux reflets rouge sang rappelant la chevelure du jeune homme. Même sous sa forme d'animagus, Armand trainait sa boiterie mais celle-ci ne l'empêchait pas de grimper souplement aux arbres et d'en descendre sans un bruit.

Tristan était un énorme loup noir contrastant énormément avec sa petite carrure qu'en il était sous sa forme humaine. Ses yeux, vert liquide, le rendaient irréels comme si ce loup sortait d'une quelconque légende ancienne où fées et elfes se mélangent aux humains.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cabane, Remus entama sa transformation sous l'œil attentif de ses deux amis, puisque Peter n'avait pas daigné venir. Remus se concentra sur la modification de son corps comme James et Sirius lui avaient expliqué et lentement son corps humain laissa place à la bête dans un bruit d'os qui craquent et de muscles qui se déchirent. En général, sa transformation se faisait dans d'atroces souffrances le faisant hurler de douleur et l'apportant au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais celle-ci se passa dans une douleur toute relative, lui faisant juste gémir de temps à autre. Mais surtout le véritable changement que Sirius et James remarquèrent à la fin de la transformation, ce fut le regard du loup-garou. Dans le regard doré de la bête, ils reconnurent celui de leur ami. Remus n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de son corps.

James et Sirius prirent rapidement leur forme animagus et les trois jeunes hommes rejoignirent les triplés. Le premier coup d'œil d'un observateur pouvait révéler la grande différence entre les deux loups-garous. Autant les traits de Remus restaient humanoïdes autant plus aucune trace humaine ne subsistait dans ceux de Louise. De même, Remus se tenait encore debout même si son corps lui permettait de marcher à quatre pattes alors que la modification de colonne vertébrale de Louise ne lui permettait plus la bipédie La jeune femme était plus louve qu'humaine, et cela grâce à la maîtrise complète de son loup.

Les salutations d'usages entre animaux qui se rencontrent pour la première fois, se transformèrent rapidement en jeux puis en chasse mené par les triplés. La fin de la nuit trouva un étrange tableau dans une clairière ; Une panthère dormant tête-bêche avec un chien noir, un loup noir la tête posée sur le jarret d'un cerf et deux loups-garous, les yeux ouverts, surveillant le repos de leurs amis.

Au matin, les six jeunes furent les premiers au petit-déjeuner. Remus avait fait un rapide détour par l'infirmerie pour informer Mme Ponfresh qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne souhaitait pas passer sa journée au lit. Après un rapide examen et la promesse de venir au moindre problème, le jeune homme avait rejoint ses amis.

-Merci, Louise, prononça Remus à peine assis.

-C'e n'est rien.

-Si, c'est beaucoup. Grâce à toi, j'ai passé une nuit correcte et je vais pouvoir profiter de la sortie à Prés-Au-Lard. Merci de me permettre de devenir un ado presque comme les autres.

-Et nous aussi, nous te remercions. Grâce à toi, aujourd'hui pas de courbature, pas d'égratignure qu'on récolte en général quand on fait mumuse avec le loup-garou enragé, dit Sirius dans un grand sourire.

-C'est sûr. Ca change. Aujourd'hui, tu arbore les griffures d'une panthère, se moqua James.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il ne faut pas mordiller la queue d'une panthère si on ne veut pas être défiguré.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.


	12. L'hivers

Doucement l'hiver s'installa sur le château, ne brisant en rien la nouvelle entente entre les Maraudeurs et les Triplés, obligeant Lily à fréquenter Potter car elle ne souhaitait pas renoncer à l'amitié qui s'était créée entre elle et Louise. De plus, depuis plus d'un mois, Severus, James et Sirius s'ignoraient rendant les couloirs moins dangereux. Certes, il y eu un petit écart quand Severus versa discrètement une potion dans le jus de citrouille des deux autres qui leur donna un teint vert Serpentard et une chevelure argentée pendant trois jours. Et encore, seulement parce que Louise eu pitié d'eux, et qu'elle leur donna un antidote. Sinon, ils en auraient eu pour deux semaines environ de cet état, puisque l'infirmière n'avait pas trouvé comment combattre les effets de ce breuvage. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre et Severus reçu un sort du crû de Sirius qui colora sa chevelure d'ébène en un rouge éclatant pendant quelques heures. Après ce dernier, dirons-nous, échange de bon procédé, la guerre entre les trois jeunes prit définitivement fin.

Quand à la relation entre Severus et Louise, elle avança lentement mais surement. A l'extérieur, ils feignaient l'indifférence mais dès que le tableau du laboratoire se fermait derrière eux, ils échangeaient avec passion leur opinions sur tous les sujets et même si ils étaient très régulièrement en désaccord, l'un et l'autre faisaient l'effort d'écouter les arguments de l'autre mais surtout prenaient un malin plaisir à essayer de les casser. Louise, enfin Hermione, n'aurait jamais put croire qu'elle pouvait avoir des discussions aussi intéressantes avec son ancien professeur et surtout apprécier sa compagnie jusqu'à la rechercher. Elle connaissait par cœur les heures libres de Severus, elle jetait un œil sur les potions de celui-ci pour savoir à quel moment il viendrait les surveiller ou les compléter pour être sûre de le trouver et de pouvoir échanger encore leurs avis par-dessus leur chaudron respectif.

-Dis-moi, Louise. Est-ce un homme qui te retient ces derniers temps loin de moi et de tes frères ?  
Le ton était accusateur mais le sourire qu'arborait Lily adoucissait les paroles de la jeune femme. Ce dimanche gris et froid avait attiré tous les Gryffondors dans leur salle commune obligeant Louise et Lily à se réfugier dans leur dortoir pour pouvoir lire au calme. Elles étaient l'une et l'autre allongées sur le ventre, chacune sur leur lit, les jambes repliées fouettant l'air. Louise regarda du coin de l'œil son amie qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son bouquin quand elle prononçait la question.  
-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Lily, répondit Louise sans quitter elle aussi son ouvrage.  
-Ca fait deux semaines que tu disparais dès que tu as un peu de temps libre. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu es remarqué une certaine complicité qui s'est créé entre Armand et Sirius.  
-Mais si, de même que j'ai pu observer que le regard que tu poses sur James à changer.  
-N'importe quoi. James reste un garçon prétentieux, orgueilleux et imbu de sa petite personne.

Louise abandonna son livre et se redressa sur son lit se mettant en tailleur, un coude posée sur un genou, la tête posée sur la main, observant son amie de son regard glacial.  
-Mais bien sûr. Tu vois Lily, derrière tes paroles j'entends que James est beau, intelligent et très agréable à vivre.  
Pour toute réponse, un oreiller vola entre les deux lits manquant de peu de toucher Louise.  
-Y'a que la vérité qui est dérangeante !  
-Louise.  
-Oui ?  
-Tais-toi !  
Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.  
La journée se passa tranquillement sans que Lily ne repose sa question au grand soulagement de Louise.

Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, une annonce remit le sujet sur le tapis. Dans le brouhaha du repas du soir, le bruit cristallin d'un verre attira l'attention de tous vers la table des professeurs, faisant par la même occasion baisser le volume sonore de la salle. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit dans la pièce.  
-Je vous confirme que le bal de noël aura lieu la dernière soirée avant les vacances et qu'il y aura, le week-end d'avant, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. De plus, n'oubliez pas de vous signaler auprès de vos directeurs de maison si vous restez au château pour les vacances.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus bel.  
-Je vais enfin pouvoir connaitre ton homme mystère, chuchota Lily à l'oreille de Louise.  
Louise prit un air étonné.  
-Quel homme mystère, prononça-t-elle cherchant à insinuer le doute dans l'esprit de son amie.  
-Oh non, Louise. Cette fois, tu ne détourneras pas la conversation. Je te parle du jeune homme que tu vas retrouver à chaque fois que tu as du temps libre et que tes frères ne te collent pas.  
-Il n'y a pas d'homme mystérieux.  
-Je ne te crois pas.  
-Pourtant tu en auras la preuve lors du bal quand je viendrais seule.  
-Je suis sûr que tu ne viendras pas seule.  
-Tu l'as lu dans les cartes, Lily.  
-Non, c'est mon troisième œil qui me l'a montré.  
Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent. L'une comme l'autre, elles ne portaient pas dans leur cœur l'art de la divination.

A l'annonce du bal, trois personnes se renfrognèrent. Severus, à cause de l'année dernière où il avait demandé à une fille qui lui plaisait de l'accompagner. Elle avait refusé d'un air dégouté et surtout Potter et Black avaient tout entendu et ne s'étaient pas gêné pour le railler. Et Tristan et Armand, à cause du souvenir cuisant de Ron et Harry pour le bal de troisième année et de leur incapacité à inviter des filles. N'arrangeant rien, Armand se posait beaucoup de questions quand à sa préférence sexuelle. En faite, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Dans le corps du jeune homme, il y avait deux âmes. Celle de Ron qui se croyait hétérosexuelle et celle d'Armand qui se savait homosexuelle. Et l'une et l'autre cherchait à dominer les fantasmes du jeune homme. Mais ces derniers temps, les fesses des garçons de Poudlard remplaçaient de plus en plus souvent les seins des filles dans ses rêves et il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Il jeta un regard vers sa sœur, peut-être qu'elle pourra l'aider.

-Louise.  
La jeune femme interpellée s'arrêta en plein milieu du hall et se retourna vers la personne qui courait derrière elle.  
-Armand ?  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta essoufflé à côté de sa sœur.  
-Est-ce…que…je peux…te…parler avant…que tu ne disparaisses…encore une fois ?  
Louise jeta un rapide regard vers l'escalier qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre pour rejoindre son labo puis soupira. Elle avait une potion sur le feu qui n'attendait qu'un ingrédient pour être terminé. Mais bon, son frère avait besoin d'elle. Alors entre une potion, qu'elle aura tout le temps de refaire et son frère, le choix fut facile.  
-Viens !

Armand et Louise pénétrèrent dans une classe vide. La jeune femme s'assit sur le bureau professoral poussiéreux pendant qu'Armand s'appuya, les bras croisés, sur la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Louise attendit patiemment qu'Armand se décide à parler, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. C'est dans un soupir, que celui-ci commença à parler quelques minutes après être entré dans la salle.  
-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, chuchota le jeune homme la tête basse ne souhaitant pas rencontrer le regard de sa sœur. J'ai l'impression d'être une boussole qui est sensé pointé le nord et qui pointe de plus en plus souvent vers le sud.  
-Armand, je sais que dans une autre vie, je suis la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais là il faut que tu m'explique un peu.  
-Mon problème vient justement qu'on a eu une autre vie.  
-Mais encore ?  
Armand releva la tête.  
-Tout comme toi, ce corps est dominé par les personnes du futur. C'est l'âme de Ron qui tient la plus grande place. Il n'y a que des réminiscences de l'âme d'Armand.  
-Je sais tout ceci Ron, je le vis moi aussi en direct. Je sens moi aussi Louise en moi. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème, cela ne dure jamais très longtemps.  
-C'est ça le problème, Hermione. Armand prend le dessus sur moi.  
Armand se tue un instant puis secoua la tête.  
-Non en faite, ce n'est pas vraiment cela. Armand est en train de m'influencer.  
-Comment çà, demanda Louise en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je suis hétéro, j'aime les femmes, cria Armand puis se tue un instant pour reprendre son calme.  
-Mais…mais en ce moment, reprit-il plus doucement, je fais des rêves qui…je rêve de…  
Armand passa sa main dans sa chevelure rouge sang d'un air embarrassé.  
-Tu rêves d'hommes nus.  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
-Oui, confirma dans un souffle Armand.

Louise réfléchit quelques instants.  
-Ron, es-tu sûr que Armand t'influence ?  
Armand fronça des sourcils.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment les filles ?  
-Bah, bien sûr. Je te signale que je suis sorti avec Lavande…  
-Ouais, si on peut appeler ça une fille…  
-J'ai fantasmé sur toi, j'ai même fait une crise de jalousie quand tu es sorti avec Victor.  
-Mais bien sûr. Ta crise jalousie ressemblait plus à une crise de grand frère. Quand au fait que tu fantasmais sur moi, je te signale que quand on était au Terrier, je me suis plusieurs fois déshabillée devant toi sans que tu sourcilles.  
Armand se rembrunit.  
-Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai toujours été…  
-Que tu es un homosexuel caché.  
-Je ne suis pas gay, cria Armand. C'est Armand qu'il l'est, pas moi. Et si vraiment, je l'avais été, j'aurais fantasmé sur Harry ou sur un autre gars du dortoir.  
Louise plongea son regard de glace dans celui vert liquide de son frère.  
-Et tu ne l'as jamais fait ?  
Armand baissa les yeux.  
-Je m'en doutais. Désolé de te décevoir Armand, mais tu es bien une boussole qui pointe le sud.  
Lentement, Armand glissa le long de la porte pour se retrouver assis les genoux relevés, coudes posés dessus, la tête dans les mains.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?  
Louise descendit du bureau, s'approcha de son frère et s'agenouilla auprès de lui pour le prendre sans ses bras. Après un temps d'hésitation, Armand s'accrocha à sa sœur comme à une bouée de sauvetage et se mit à pleurer. Il en avait besoin. Comme Louise et Tristan, trop de choses s'étaient enchainées sans pouvoir les laisser respirer. Pour Ron, il avait eu la perte de son père, le changement d'époque, le fait de devenir Armand, la lutte contre les Maraudeurs, l'absence de contact avec sa famille, ce qui est assez dérangeant pour un Weasley et maintenant le voile sur sa sexualité qui venait de se lever. Le jeune homme avait atteint son quota et pendant plusieurs minutes, il évacua tout son stress. Il se détacha légèrement de sa sœur et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?  
-Comme Albus nous l'a dit, tu vas profiter de la vie.  
-Mais ?  
-Chut. Laisse faire le temps.  
-Et le bal, demanda-t-il tout penaud.  
-Beau garçon comme tu es, Il aura bien quelques filles qui viendront te voir pour que tu les accompagne au bal. Et puis, il y a aucune honte à y aller seul.  
-Ouais. Peut-être que tu as raison.  
-Armand, tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours raison.  
-On verra bien.

Et de faite, Armand et Tristan n'eurent pas trop de problèmes pour trouver une cavalière. Comme Louise l'avait dit à Armand, des filles s'étaient présentées d'elles-mêmes auprès des deux garçons. Tristan décida d'aller au bal avec une Serdaigle de la même année que lui. Elle était petite et menu, elle avait un regard biche de couleur bleu ciel et une longue chevelure blonde et se prénommait Jane Smith. Elle était la sœur du futur père de Zachary Smith. Armand, lui, décida de sortir avec une fille au physique androgyne. Elle était assez grande pour une fille, une poitrine à peine esquissée, une taille inexistante. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré et des yeux légèrement en amande de couleur marron. Elle était de Gryffondor mais en 6ème année et s'appelait Lise Coppe.

Par contre pour James, ce fut plus problématique. Il avait décidé que coût que coût, il irait au bal avec Lily. Et il espérait bien y arriver maintenant qu'elle passait du temps avec les Maraudeurs. Il avait établi un plan et il était pratiquement sûr de réussir. A l'annonce du bal, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant juste de jeter un coup d'œil à la belle qui chuchotait quelques choses à l'oreille de Louise. Puis pendant une semaine, il ne fit pas plus attention à la rousse qu'en temps normal, il avait même un petit sourire d'amusement quand il voyait Lily se crispait à chaque fois qu'il lui adressai la parole et avait plusieurs fois surpris la jeune femme lui jeter des regards. Sirius et Remus l'avaient traité de Serpentard. James leur avait rétorqué qu'il était juste un Gryffondor plus obstiné que la normale. Enfin, il commença le plan drague. Le premier jour, il fit parvenir à sa belle un doux poème livré par une colombe. Le deuxième jour, une rose arriva comme par enchantement près de son bol de petit-déjeuner. Le troisième jour, Lily trouva sur son oreiller un chocolat noir au gingembre juste avant d'aller se coucher.

-Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est entrain de te draguer, Lily, s'exclama Louise déjà enfouie dans son lit.  
-Je crois oui, mais je ne sais pas qui s'est, répondit Lily en s'asseyant sur son lit et en commençant à goûter son chocolat.  
-Lily, vraiment tu ne sais pas qui sait ?  
-Non. Le poème n'était pas signé, il n'y avait pas de carte avec la rose, ni avec la confiserie.  
Louise se redressa et regarda, quelques instants, son amie.  
-Tu plaisante, j'espère !  
-Non !  
-Lily, tu es vraiment naïve.  
-Comment ça ? Tu sais toi qui m'envoie toutes ses douceurs.  
-C'est assez facile à deviner, prononça Louise un air hautain et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
-Vas-y, dis-moi.  
-Non. Je te laisse deviner toute seule.  
-En faite, tu ne sais pas.  
-Si.  
- Prouves-le.  
Le sourire de Louise augmenta pendant qu'elle prenait dans son sac une plume et un bout de parchemin. Elle écrivit quelques mots puis plia le parchemin, le scella et le donna à Lily.  
-On regarda le parchemin quand tu sauras qui t'a envoyé tout cela. Et tu verras que je savais dès le départ.  
Lily prit le parchemin et acquiesça.  
-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me le dire.  
-Non, je préfère te laisser trouver seule, sera mieux ainsi.  
-Si tu le dis, prononça Lily peu convaincu.

Tout le reste de la semaine, Lily reçu encore des petits attentions et le samedi, une semaine avant la soirée de noël, un hibou grand duc lui apporta une demande en bonne et du forme pour l'inviter au bal, mais anonyme.  
-Alors que vas-tu faire, demanda Louise alors que les deux jeunes filles se préparaient pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas sur qui je vais tomber. Toi, qui pense savoir son identité, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?  
-Rien, parce que tu risques de me tuer si ta soirée se passe mal. Je peux juste te dire que, de un, tu n'as rien à craindre de ce jeune homme et que, de deux, tu n'as pas d'autres cavaliers pour le bal puisque tu les as tous éconduis pour te concentrer sur ton bel inconnu. Alors avec ces nouvelles données, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-M'acheter une belle robe et voir qui est mon admirateur secret, répondit Lily dans un grand sourire.


	13. Bal part1

Severus entra dans le laboratoire, passa derrière le paravent pour changer sa robe d'uniforme contre une de laboratoire. Il en ressortit et prit une lotion sur la paillasse à côté du paravent, déboucha la fiole, recueilli un peu de produit au creux de sa main et l'étale sur sa chevelure. Louise, penchée sur son chaudron, sourit de son manège. Et dire que les premiers temps où ils partageaient le labo, la préparation de Severus se limitait à son changement de robe. Puis un jour, il avait vu la jeune femme se passait un peu de lotion dans ses cheveux et sous le sourcil interrogatif de Severus, Louise avait expliqué que ce produit à base d'argile permettait de protéger les cheveux de l'agression des vapeurs de potions. Le jeune homme lui avait fait son plus beau sourire sarcastique, mais dès le lendemain, il utilisait la lotion sous le regard moqueur de la jeune femme. Depuis, sa chevelure était devenu de moins en moins grasse. Quand le jeune homme se retourna pour se diriger vers son chaudron, il fut surpris de trouver Louise devant le sien.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-Comme tu peux le voir, je touille ma potion, répondit Louise sarcastiquement.  
Severus appréciait la jeune femme, mais pas quand elle se foutait ouvertement de sa tête. Et elle le faisait assez souvent.  
-Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton dortoir en train de te préparer, il me semble que le bal commence dans une heure ?  
-Je peux te retourner la question, répondit Louise avec un sourire narquois.

A cet instant, Severus se disait que la jeune femme aurait vraiment dû aller à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Severus tenta une autre approche. Il voulait connaitre l'identité de celui qui accompagnait la jeune femme. Il avait vraiment du mal à se reconnaître. Il était certes curieux de nature et aimait espionner mais c'était pour connaitre ses ennemis, pour les piéger, pour avoir un moyen de pression. Pourquoi était-il curieux de tout ce qui touchait à la jeune femme ? Elle n'était pas son ennemie, il n'avait pas besoin armes contre elle. Il l'avait accepté à côté de lui, il avait même commencé à lui faire confiance. Et surtout, quand il pensait, comme à cet instant, à la jeune femme entrant dans la salle de bal au bras d'un quelconque camarade d'école, une douleur sourde le prenait au creux du ventre et elle devenait encore plus importante quand il imaginait que le garçon avait les traits de Black.  
-Tout simplement parce que je ne vais pas au bal ce soir, prononça Severus.  
-Moi, non plus.  
Dire que Severus fut étonné de la réponse est un doux euphémisme. Il ne s'attendait franchement pas à ça et le regard surpris qu'il lança à la jeune femme remplaça toutes les questions qu'il n'osait pas poser. En croisant les yeux noirs du jeune homme remplis d'interrogations et d'étonnement, Louise ne put s'empêcher de rire. De son rire grave et sensuel qui chamboulait tous les males de Poudlard et qui contrastait tant avec son regard glacial et son air fermé et qui irradiait le creux des reins de Severus à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

-Peu d'étudiants sont venus me demander de les accompagner au bal. D'après mes frères, les garçons de Poudlard ont peur que je les émascule. Et dans ceux qui sont venus me voir, aucun ne m'intéressait.  
-Parce qu'ils étaient trop moche pour toi, cracha Severus s'en vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
La jeune femme plongea son regard de glace dans celui de Severus cherchant à comprendre sa réaction. Au fond du puits sombre, elle décela une étincelle de douleur, la douleur d'être rejeté, d'être une personne à l'écart. La partie d'Hermione qui était dans Louise connaissait ce sentiment. Elle a souvent été mise à part des autres et si Ron et Harry n'avaient pas regardé au-delà de l'apparence, elle aurait fait toute sa scolarité seule. Louise souhaitait répondre au cri du cœur de Severus, panser ses plaies. Pourquoi ? Un petit peu pour faire évoluer l'avenir, certes, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait appris à apprécier le jeune étudiant et qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui.  
-Je ne pense pas que l'on peut considérer que Terry Arnold soit quelqu'un de moche, enfin tout dépend de la signification que l'on donne au mot moche, répondit un peu cyniquement Louise.  
Severus baissa la tête.  
-Non, en fait ! On ne peut pas considérer que Arnold soit quelqu'un de moche…Dans le sens que tout le monde l'entend.  
Severus se tut un instant.  
-Je suis désolé Louise. Je me suis laissait emporter.  
-C'est rien.  
Severus se mit à rire. Un rire sans joie, un rire qui dérange.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Severus, demanda la jeune femme en jetant un regard de biais à son camarade.  
Le jeune homme se tut et tourna son visage vers Louise.  
-C'est qu'il y a deux minutes, je me suis fait la réflexion que tu aurais plus à ta place à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor, au vu de tes agissement et à l'instant, tu te comporte comme un rouge et or à accepter mes excuses sans chercher plus loin.  
-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, lança la jeune femme dans un éclat de rire rendant dingue Severus.  
Ce rire qui le prenait aux trippes, qui lui irradiait les reins. Et cette façon qu'elle a de renverser la tête en arrière, d'offrir son cou à des baisers, des morsures. Elle était une damnation, sa damnation réalisa Severus. Cette fille ambigüe, qui soufflait le chaud et le froid au gré de son humeur, l'avait emprisonné dans ses filets.  
-Si je t'avais demandé, tu m'aurais dit oui ?  
Severus réalisa trop tard, ce qu'il venait de dire. Cette fille le rendait vraiment fou, lui qui s'était juré de ne plus connaitre l'humiliation d'être rabaissé par une fille. Il avait suffi que Louise rie pour qu'il perde les pédales et lance cette grosse connerie.  
Louise arrêta de rire et redevient sérieuse en répondant à Severus.  
-Tu n'as qu'à me poser la question et tu auras ta réponse.  
Et sans réfléchir, hypnotisé par le regard de glace de la jeune femme, Severus posa sa question.  
-Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?  
-Pourquoi pas.  
Un instant, Severus fut sur un petit nuage de bonheur mais redescendit très vite. Le bal avait lieu dans un quart-heure et Louise n'avait, au début, pas prévu d'aller au bal donc n'avait pas de robe. Louise se moquait de lui, c'était sûr. Il se renfrogna et reprit la réalisation de sa potion.

A sa réponse, la jeune femme vit une étincelle nouvelle dans le regard noir de Severus et un sourire béat se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres. Mais l'instant d'après, le visage se ferma et son camarade se détourna d'elle pour se concentrer sur sa mixture. Louise se demanda bien ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Severus pour que d'un seul coup, le jeune homme change d'humeur. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son bras.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien, répondit sèchement Severus en dégageant brutalement son bras de la main Louise.  
-Severus ?  
Le jeune homme se contenta de remuer sa potion, ignorant la jeune femme.  
-Severus ?  
Le jeune homme prit un ingrédient dans un bocal, l'examina puis le jeta dans le chaudron, ignorant toujours Louise. La jeune femme s'énerva face à cette bouderie. Elle attrapa le bras du jeune homme et le força à se tourner vers elle. Il détourna la tête. Elle la prit entre ses mains et la força vers elle mais le regard de Severus la fuyait.  
-Regarde-moi, Severus, prononça la jeune femme, un grondement dans la voix.  
Le jeune homme ne put qu'obtempérer et tomba dans le regard glacial de Louise.  
-Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je veux savoir.  
-C'est pas ton problème.  
-Si parce que c'est lié à moi, explique, je pourrai peut-être faire quelque chose.  
-Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe.  
-Non. Sinon, j'aurai déjà agi et on serrait à cet instant en train de se préparer rapidement pour le bal et ainsi éviter d'être trop en retard.  
Severus scruta le visage de Louise cherchant si ses paroles étaient sincères.  
-Tu…Tu veux vraiment venir au bal avec moi, bégaya Severus, ne croyant pas aux paroles de la jeune femme.  
A la phrase de son camarde, Louise comprit sa réaction précédente.  
-Tu as cru que je disais cela en l'air. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller au bal avec toi. Et si on ne se dépêche pas, on va tout louper.  
-Mais, ta robe…  
Louise relâcha le visage de Severus.  
-Quoi ma robe ! J'aimerai bien savoir quelles sont les pensées qui te traversent l'esprit en ce moment, Severus Rogue, dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
-Rien, rien. Laisse tomber.  
-Severus ! J'aimerai bien comprendre toute l'histoire, alors explique et surtout ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte.  
Severus soupira et préféra répondre qu'attendre que la jeune femme utilise la manière forte. Déjà que son bras et sa mâchoire lui faisaient mal, il ne voulait pas plus. « Cette fille a une sacrée force », pensa-t-il.  
-J'ai pensé que tu allais te rétracter en me disant que tu n'avais rien de présentable à te mettre, étant donné que tu n'avais pas prévu au départ d'aller au bal.  
-Ecoute-moi bien, Severus. Quand je dis quelque chose, je le fais. Même si je dois aller au bal en uniforme, j'irai. Alors maintenant on stoppe nos expériences, on part se changer et on se retrouve dans un quart-heure au pied du grand escalier. Est-ce que cela te convient ?  
-Oui.  
Ils jetèrent l'un et l'autre un sort pour mettre au repos leurs potions, changèrent de robe l'un après l'autre derrière le paravent et se séparèrent à la porte du labo.

Severus n'en revenait pas. L'une des plus belles filles du château acceptait d'aller au bal avec lui. Rogue s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir du cachot qui le menait à sa salle commune. Un doute commença à s'insinuer en lui. Tout cela était trop beau. Et si la jeune femme faisait ça pour pouvoir l'humilier en suite en public. Severus secoua la tête et repartit rapidement vers son dortoir. La jeune femme n'était pas comme ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait confiance en quelqu'un.

Quand ce couple, le plus improbable de l'année, entra dans la grande salle, transformée en salle de bal, un silence lourd se fit. Beaucoup se frottèrent les yeux croyant à une hallucination, deux garçons regardaient leur sœur en se demandant à quoi elle jouait et surtout certains garçons commençaient à regretter de n'avoir pas eu le courage de demander à la magnifique jeune femme de les accompagner au bal et surtout à jalouser ce Serpentard de mauvaise réputation qui avait la chance de l'avoir à son bras.

Sous sa main, Louise sentit son cavalier se tendre face aux regards hostiles des autres, mais fit comme si de rien et commença à se diriger vers la piste forçant Severus à la suivre. Devant eux, les étudiants s'écartaient, créant sans le savoir une haie d'honneur vers le centre de la salle. Puis le couple s'arrêta au milieu du parquet, Louise se plaça face à Severus plongeant son regard de glace dans ses yeux ténèbres et, un petit sourire aux lèvres, prit doucement la main gauche du Serpentard dans une de ses mains et la posa sur sa hanche droite. Ce simple geste détendit Severus, qui prit l'initiative de prendre l'autre main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et de lancer leur couple sur la piste de danse. Louise n'aurait jamais cru que Severus était un si bon danseur et c'est avec bonheur qu'elle s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras, se laissant guider.

Les étudiants et professeurs regardaient ce couple, qui paraissait au premier abord si mal assorti, évoluer sous le ciel magique de la grande salle. Louise portait une robe simple qui dégageait ses épaules gracieuses, soulignait sa taille fine et laissait ses jambes nues. La couleur du tissu oscillait entre le blanc et l'argent sous la lumière des chandelles et au gré des mouvements de la jeune femme, rappelant le pelage des Huskies dont la jeune femme avait hérité leur regard. Severus, lui, avait revêtu une robe de sorcier d'un vert sombre qui par instant devenait noire et qui recouvrait le moindre centimètre de peau. La population de Poudlard resta longtemps autour de la piste à regarder Louise et Severus glissaient avec grâce et sensualité donnant l'impression aux observateurs que les ténèbres et la lumière s'unissaient pour devenir un tout.

Bas du formulaire


	14. Bal part2

Lily fronça les sourcils en avisant Louise assise sur son lit en train de dessiner alors que le bal commençait dans une heure.  
-Tu ne commence pas à te préparer.  
Les yeux de Louise quittèrent le carnet de dessin pour se poser sur sa compagne de chambre qui venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette aux couleurs de leur maison et les cheveux mouillés.  
-Comme tu peux le voir, non.  
-Grrr ! Je déteste quand tu te fous de moi.  
Louise lança un regard faussement innocent.  
-Dépêche-toi d'aller à la douche avant que Alice et Mègue arrive pour monopoliser la salle de bain et te mette en retard.  
-Pas besoin.  
-T'es déjà douché, demanda incrédule Lily.  
-Non.  
-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour y aller ?  
-Rien.  
Et la jeune femme recommença à dessiner sans se préoccuper de son amie. Celle-ci prit place sur le lit de Louise.  
-Louise ?  
-Hum  
Lily essaya de baisser le cahier à dessin pour forcer la jeune femme à reprendre la discussion.  
-Louise ?  
-Hum.  
Lily mit une main sur la page crayonnée.  
-Hé, s'indigna Louise. Pousse ta main.  
-Pas avant que tu m'explique pourquoi à une heure du bal, tu dessines alors que tu devrais être en train de commencer à te préparer.  
-Pourquoi je devrais me préparer pour un bal auquel je n'y vais pas ?  
-Tu ne vas pas au bal ?  
-Non.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas d'y aller seule.  
-Tu n'as pas de cavalier ?  
-Non.  
-Mais je pensais que le garçon que tu voyais secrètement t'aurais invité.  
-Lily, quand comprendras-tu qu'il n'y a pas de garçon que je vois en secret ?  
-Peut-être quand tu arrêteras de disparaitre sans on sache où tu te caches et ce que tu fais.  
-Je ne me cache pas, Lily. J'ai juste trouvé un coin dans le château où je peux travailler en paix sans avoir mes frères sur le dos.  
-C'est tout ?  
-C'est tout.  
-Et Terry Arnold ?  
-Hein ?  
-J'ai vu que le Serdaigle te tournait autour depuis l'annonce du bal, il ne t'a pas demandé de t'accompagner.  
-Si.  
-Et ?  
-Et je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé.  
-Pourquoi, c'est un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard. Beaucoup de filles se damneraient pour pouvoir l'accompagner au bal et toi qui a cette chance, tu refuses.  
-Parce que je ne supporte pas ce garçon. Il est imbu de lui, égoïste et se croit supérieur aux autres. Mais surtout, il traite les filles qui sont avec lui comme des objets, qu'il rejette une fois qu'elles ont perdus l'attrait de la nouveauté. Je ne veux pas être le nouveau jouet d'un gamin pourri-gâté. Franchement, je préfère aller au bal avec Rogue qu'avec cette immonde personne.  
-Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi. Mais je suis un peu triste que tu ne participe pas à la fête.  
Louise souleva les épaules.  
-Je m'en fous un peu. Je passerais peut-être dans la soirée pour voir comment c'est.  
Puis Louise se leva, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.  
-Où tu vas, demanda Lily.  
-Me mettre au calme. Le dortoir va bientôt être un vrai cirque quand les autres filles vont arriver pour se préparer. Je préfère partir, répondit Louise en se retournant vers la jeune femme.  
-Bien. Tu passeras ?  
-Oui.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis.

Lily regarda un instant la porte que Louise venait de fermer. Elle adorait la jeune femme et était heureuse de l'avoir pour amie mais Louise était une fille secrète, pleines de mystères qui rendait de temps en temps Lily mal à l'aise. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner son amie, à comprendre comment elle réagissait, comment elle pensait. Lily jeta un regard sur le lit de Louise et avisa que son amie avait oublié son carnet de dessin. Elle le prit dans l'idée de le ranger avant que les autres filles s'en emparent et l'abîment. Elle commença à le ranger dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de Louise quand une irrésistible envie de regarder les croquis de la jeune femme la prit.

Elle s'installa sur un lit et commença à feuiller le carnet. Sur la première page, Louise avait représenté ses deux frères jouant aux échecs dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express. Sur la suivante, elle avait dessiné Sirius et James, affalés contre une paroi du couloir du train, ils venaient sans doute de se faire jeter du compartiment des triplés Delarose. Lily trouva ensuite une vue du parc de l'école dessiné depuis la fenêtre de leur salle commune. Elle continua à feuilleter les pages du carnet voyant défiler sous ses yeux des scènes de la vie courante de Poudlard. Elle s'arrêta vers le milieu du carnet sur un portrait qui l'intrigua. Au centre de la feuille, Louise avait dessiné le visage de Sirius et en dessous, elle avait représenté un chien noir, un Sinistros, mais dans une position assez déroutante. Le chien avait dans la gueule un journal roulé et se dressait sur ses pattes arrières, ses pattes avants posées sur une traverse de barrière. Mais Lily s'attarda peu sur cette représentation du Sinistros, car ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'était le dessin en haut de la page que Louise avait fait, une silhouette d'un homme mince voir squelettique, les cheveux longs et broussailleux. Dans le visage émincé, elle reconnu les traits de Sirius. Mais un Sirius plus adulte où la dessinatrice avait réussi à retranscrire un regard hanté par pleins de souffrance et de regrets. Lily se demandai bien ce que signifiait cette représentation de Sirius, est-ce une image du futur, est-ce une représentation de l'état d'âme du jeune homme ou juste une image sortant tout droit de l'imagination de son amie. Elle resta un certain temps à fixer cette image, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait et surtout le bal. Ce fut l'entrée des deux autres filles qui partageaient le dortoir qui la fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Rapidement, elle glissa le carnet dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de son amie et se dirigea vers son lit pour commencer à se préparer, tout en continuant à se poser des questions sur ce Sirius plein de souffrance.

Mais la représentation de Sirius par Louise lui sorti de l'esprit quand Lily quitta son dortoir pour se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous que son cavalier mystère lui avait donné. Elle appréhendait un peu, voir beaucoup cette rencontre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer en revu les pires garçons du collège en s'imaginant qu'ils pouvaient être son admirateur secret. C'est avec une angoisse sourde au fond de l'estomac, que Lily arriva sous les arcades et vit un jeune homme de dos. Elle reconnu tout de suite la silhouette du garçon.  
-Potter ?  
Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui son cavalier secret, pensa Lily. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était le seul scénario qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé et c'était le pire.

Le jeune homme se retourna un sourire peu assuré aux lèvres qui étrangement fit battre le cœur de Lily un peu plus rapidement.  
-Bonsoir Lily, prononça-t-il d'une voix douce légèrement tremblante, passant une main nerveuse et n'osant pas regarder droit dans les yeux la jeune femme. Tu es magnifique ce soir.  
Lily ne répondit pas préférant détailler le jeune homme devant elle. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à James. Elle l'avait très vite catalogué dans les personnes non fréquentables parce qu'elle ne supportait pas les gens qui se faisaient remarquer et encore plus ceux qui humiliaient les autres. Mais le voir se tenir devant elle, le rose aux joues et l'air pas très rassuré, elle comprit une chose. James était un grand timide et le cachait derrière un masque arrogant et prétentieux. Voir le vrai visage de James lui fit comprendre une chose, jamais plus elle ne pourrait le détester.  
-Merci, James. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.  
James portais une robe sorcière dans les tons automnaux faisant ressortir sa peau encore bronzée et son regard brun qui pour une fois n'était pas caché derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

James sortit d'une poche de sa robe, une petite boite qu'il tendit à Lily.  
-J'espère que tu accepteras, dit-il.  
Lily prit la boite et souleva le couvercle et trouva une boutonnière faites de fleurs et de rubans, mais surtout cerclé par la chevalière d'or de James. Ce présent était hautement symbolique et assez dérangeante pour Lily au vue de leur relation. Car offrir une boutonnière à sa petite amie était une tradition dans Poudlard et cela signifiait que le garçon s'engageait encore un peu plus envers la fille. Si la jeune femme l'acceptait, elle portait la boutonnière au col de son uniforme affichant ainsi les couleurs de son sorcier. Mais offrir sa chevalière, signifiait tellement plus. C'était le plus souvent suivi d'une demande de mariage. Ce que James venait de lui offrir était trop. Elle ne pouvait accepter. Elle referma le couvercle et le tendit vers James.  
-Je ne peux l'accepter James, pas avec les relations que nous entretenons.  
-Pourtant j'aimerais que tu l'acceptes.  
-Pourquoi James ? Je ne comprends pas.  
-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Lily. Je t'aime, c'est tout. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré.  
-Mais…  
James posa deux doigts sur la bouche de Lily.  
-Chut. S'il te plait, laisse-moi finir. Après tu pourras dire ou faire ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi finir. Il faut que je te parle, que je te montre ce que j'ai dans le cœur. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de regrets ni de remords. Tu veux bien ?  
Lily acquiesça et James retira ses doigts.  
-Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su au fond de cœur que tu étais l'unique, celle qui sera à jamais gravé dans ma chair.  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
-. J'ai joué au coq, j'ai voulu te montrer que j'étais doué, que j'étais quelqu'un d'intéressant, je voulais que tu me remarques. J'ai bien réussi mais pas dans le sens que je voulais. Tu m'as vite pris pour quelqu'un de prétentieux, d'arrogant, d'égoïste et surtout pour quelqu'un de méchant. Je ne suis pas comme ça…  
Lily fit une moue septique.  
-…Je sais c'est difficile à croire et pourtant. Ma seule excuse si c'en est une, c'est que l'amour peut nous faire faire des choses stupides. Et j'ai fait des choses stupides qui en ont entraîné d'autres et d'autres encore. J'ai mis le doigt dans l'engrenage pour essayer d'obtenir l'amour d'une personne. L'arrivée des triplés et surtout les dernières semaines passées à te côtoyer vraiment, m'ont fait comprendre que j'étais qu'un imbécile. Je veux repartir sur des bonnes bases et pour moi, la meilleure façon s'est de t'offrir mon cœur, qui n'appartient qu'à toi depuis longtemps, à travers ces deux objets.

Lily rouvrit la boite et contempla les deux objets. La chevalière était gravée d'un lion, symbole de la maison Gryffondor, entouré des initiales de James. La boutonnière était faite de petites fleurs des champs entrelacées de rubans aux couleurs des armoiries de la famille Potter, le bleu azur et le blanc. C'était une boutonnière simple qui ne représentait pas du tout l'image que renvoyait James aux autres, celle d'un garçon prétentieux et imbue de lui, d'un gosse pourri-gâté. Elle aurait pu rendre la boite à James, ignorer ses paroles en prétendant qu'elles sonnaient faux, ignorer les quelques semaines où elle l'a côtoyé en commençant à l'apprécier et partir vers la salle de bal ou son dortoir. Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais cette boutonnière, dans sa simplicité montrait ce que cachait le masque. Simplement un petit garçon qui offre un bouquet de fleur cueillit dans les champs à petite fille de son âge et ose un rapide bisou sur la joue de celle-ci. Elle reporta son regard vers James. Elle regarda le jeune homme devant elle mais vit dans le regard inquiet, dans la main qui passait nerveusement dans les cheveux, le petit garçon. Elle craqua. Alors elle sortit de la boite la boutonnière laissant la chevalière au fond. Elle referma le couvercle et tendit la boite à James.  
-J'accepte de porter la boutonnière mais pour la chevalière, je pense que c'est encore trop tôt.  
James lui fit un sourire qui éclaira son regard en reprenant la boite pour sortir sa chevalière et la passer à son doigt. Il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas tout refusé et comprenait bien qu'elle n'accepte pas la chevalière mais la porte n'était pas complètement fermée. Il glissa la boite dans la poche et tendit ses mains vers la boutonnière.  
-Je peux te l'attacher ?  
-Bien sûr.  
James prit délicatement les petites fleurs et les accrocha au décolleté de Lily. Il osa un léger baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ne put que sourire. Puis il lui offrit son bras.  
-Puis-je t'accompagner au bal ?  
-Avec joie, prononça Lily ponctuant sa phrase d'un petit rire.

Bas du formulaire


	15. le lien

Le bal venait de se terminer et tout le monde était parti se coucher. Dans la salle commune, une poignée de Gryffondors était restée, attentant le pied ferme, l'une des leurs pour une petite explication. Armand et Tristan avaient pris place sur le sofa pendant que Sirius, Remus occupaient les deux fauteuils et que James était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, à côté de la cheminée, avec une Lily dans les bras. Les pensées de tous étaient tournées vers Louise et surtout vers les évènements de la soirée. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire que Louise avait pu aller au bal avec Rogue. C'était purement impossible, inimaginable, invraisemblable. Et pourtant, elle était bien arrivée au bras de ce Serpentard et en plus, elle n'avait pas lâché le dit bras. Au contraire, elle était restée toute la soirée avec le jeune homme à danser. Puis c'était éclipsée avec son cavalier sans que personne ne les voie partir.  
-Comment a-t-elle pu aller avec le Bâtard Graisseux ?  
Armand venait de prononcer tout haut la question que tout le monde se posait tout bas.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas, prononça Tristan. Surtout qu'elle sait ce qu'il va devenir, même si…  
Tristan s'arrêta subitement, posant une main sur sa bouche, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Cette phrase devant les Maraudeurs ne posait pas trop de problème mais ce soir, Lily était là. Tristan jeta un bref regard vers sa future mère. Celle-ci avait froncé légèrement les sourcils, signe de grande concentration.  
-De quoi tu parles, demanda Lily. Qu'est ce que Rogue va faire ?

Mais Lily n'eu jamais de réponse. Tristan glissa du canapé dans un cri de souffrance portant ses mains sur son front. Armand tomba rapidement sur le sol, auprès de son frère qui se tordait de douleur et se griffait le front en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge se mit rapidement à califourchon sur le bassin de son frère et lui bloqua les bras avant qu'il ne se blesse sérieusement. Déjà, certaines griffures avaient commencé à saigner. Armand observa le front pour voir si aucune des blessures n'était grave. Et là, il la vit, à travers le sang, cette marque qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quatre mois, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il n'eut pas à chercher très loin pour savoir ce qui se passait. Malgré le changement de corps et d'époque, l'âme d'Harry était toujours liée à celle de Voldemort.  
-Et mince, s'écria Armand.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Sirius qui s'était approché des deux frères. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?  
-Utilise la carte des Maraudeurs, trouve vite Louise. Dis-lui que les deux âmes sont toujours reliées, que la cicatrice a réapparu, qu'il a une crise, vite.  
Ce ne fut pas Sirius qui monta au dortoir, mais Remus, dès qu'il entendit prononcer le mot carte. James n'avait pu bouger. Debout à côté des deux Delarose, il avait Lily qui s'était réfugié dans ses bras, serrant dans ses fines mains sa chemise. Elle ne cessait pas de murmurer : « Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Quand Remus descendit du dortoir, il avait déjà ouvert la carte et repéré Louise.  
-Elle est au deuxième étage et elle semble revenir vers le dortoir…  
Sirius se releva rapidement et se dirigea en courant vers la porte de la salle commune.  
-J'y vais.  
-Attends Sirius, hurla Remus pour arrêter son ami.  
Mais Sirius avait déjà franchi la porte.  
-Elle est avec Rogue, reprit Remus dans un murmure.  
Le loup-garou lança un regard de détresse à James, qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules.  
-Y'a urgence. Je ne pense pas que Sirius attaque Servillus.

Sans se concerter, Louise et Serverus avaient quitté la salle peu avant que le bal soit fini. Chacun, un bras autour de la taille de l'autre, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'extérieur. Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant de longues minutes appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre, se laissant bercer par les bruits de la nuit. Un petit vent frais se leva, faisant frissonner Louise dans sa courte robe.  
-On va rentrer, murmura Severus pour ne pas rompre ce moment magique. Sinon, tu vas attraper froid.  
-Hum, hum.  
Lentement ils repartirent vers l'école.  
-Me permets-tu de te raccompagner, demanda Severus, une fois arrivé dans le hall.  
-Avec joie, répondit Louise un sourire aux lèvres.  
Le jeune homme relâcha sa respiration, il n'avait même pas eu conscience qui avait arrêté de respirer en attendant la réponse de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans un couloir du troisième étage en direction de la tour des Gryffondors, Severus et Louise virent une tornade débouler du quatrième et s'arrêter in extrémiste devant eux. La bulle de bien-être dans laquelle les deux jeunes étaient, éclata, mettant Severus en colère. Il s'apprêta à lancer une pique au rouge et or, mais il fut coupé par la voix aux tonalités urgentes de Sirius.  
-Louise.  
Sirius chercha son souffle.  
-Tristan n'est pas bien.  
Louise blanchit.  
-Que lui arrive-t-il ?  
-Armand m'a dit de te dire « qu'ils sont toujours reliés, que la cicatrice est apparue et que Tristan fait une crise »  
-Oh Merlin ! Désolé Severus, mais il faut que j'y aille.  
Rapidement, Louise déposa un baisé sur la joue du jeune homme, enleva ses chaussures à talons pour faciliter sa course et partie en courant vers la tour suivi par Sirius.

Severus resta figé dans le couloir un long moment, une main sur la joue où Louise avait déposé un baiser spontané. Ce fut le miaulement de Miss Teigne, qui le sortit de sa léthargie. Il rentra rapidement dans son dortoir, se déshabilla, s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Pour lui, la soirée avait été riche en évènements.

Quand Louise entra dans la salle commune avec Sirius sur ses talons, Tristan venait de revenir à lui. Louise se précipita vers Tristan pour le palper et le scruter dans tous les sens.  
-Ca va Louise, dit Tristan d'une voix lasse.  
Louise s'écarta de son frère, qui, aidé par Armand, reprit place sur le canapé, la tête basse.  
-Qu'as-tu vu ?  
Tristan releva la tête offrant aux personnes présentes dans la pièce un regard hanté.  
-Un massacre, murmura le jeune homme. Il les a fait tous massacrer.  
Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Tristan. Louise s'agenouilla devant son frère et prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
-Qui a-t-il tué ?  
-Une famille. Toute une famille, se mit à crier Tristan en se levant violemment, propulsant Louise sur les fesses.  
Il fit quelques pas vers la cheminée, se pencha vers l'âtre, en posant ses mains sur le rebord de la cheminée. Tout dans son attitude donnait l'impression que le jeune homme portait le poids du monde sur les épaules.  
-Il a d'abord fait torturer la mère devant son mari et ses enfants, reprit Tristan d'une voix basse et grave. Voyant que le mari ne répondrait pas à sa question, il a menacé de torturer les enfants. Pendant un instant, le père n'a pas cru que Voldemort pourrait être aussi cruel et inhumain. C'est Voldemort en personne, qui a lancé un Doloris au plus âgé des enfants. Le père ne l'a pas supporté, de toute façon qui pourrait supporter de voir un enfant se faire torturer. Il a donné les informations que Voldemort voulait pensant sauver ses enfants. Pauvre idiot qui croit encore au père noël.  
Tristan se releva et se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie, hystérique, d'un rire à faire grincer les dents. Pendant quelques instants, le seul bruit de la pièce fut ce rire dément. Ne le supportant plus, Armand se dirigea vers son frère, le prit par le bras et le tourna vers lui pour lui asséné deux gifles retentissantes. Cela eu pour effet de calmer la crise de son frère, qui se précipita contre lui en éclatant en sanglots. Les personnes dans la pièce durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre les paroles du jeune homme murmuré contre l'épaule de son frère qui avait entouré ses bras autour du corps sanglotant.  
-Devant les parents, Voldemort et ses partisans ont torturé jusqu'à la mort, un par un les enfants même le nourrissons avant d'achever les parents.

Le temps s'arrêta dans la salle offrant un tableau de tristesse aux regards extérieurs. Toujours debout, James tenait dans ses bras, une Lily sanglotant. Sirius, debout près de la porte, serrait les poings à en incruster les ongles dans ses paumes de mains. Il savait que sa famille avait participé de prêt ou de loin à cette attaque et ça le mettait en rogne. Remus s'était assis au bord du canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains, il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière revivant son attaque. Toujours assise par terre, Louise, le visage baigné de larmes, revoyait tour à tour, les images du massacre de l'ISI et les différents combats auxquels Hermione avait participé. Ce fut la jeune femme qui se reprit en premier. Elle s'approcha de ses deux frères et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tristan.  
-Tristan.  
Celui-ci tourna la tête vers sa sœur.  
-Que voulait Voldemort ?  
Tristan fronça un instant les sourcils pour se souvenir des informations que Voldemort avait soutirées au père de famille. Les horreurs de la scène, lui avait fait reléguer dans un coin de sa tête le pourquoi de telles horreurs.  
-Il voulait…savoir… Oh ! Merlin.  
Tristan avait blanchi.  
-Il sait maintenant où vivent les parents de James et il y est déjà.


	16. l'attaque

Sans se concerter, les sept jeunes gens partirent rapidement dans leurs dortoirs pour se changer, puis revinrent rapidement dans la salle commune, prêts à se battre pour défendre les parents de James. Aucun n'eurent l'idée d'aller informer un adulte de ce qui se passer et c'est pleines de déterminations et d'un peu de peur que le groupe franchit le passage de la sorcière borgne pour atteindre le magasin Honeydukes et sa cheminée. Arriver devant celle-ci, James fouilla dans sa poche pour extraire un parchemin usagé, ressemblant vaguement à la carte des Maraudeurs.  
-Manoir Potter, montre-moi tes secrets, murmura James en pointant sa baguette vers le parchemin, révélant aux yeux des Gryffondors le plan du manoir. Armand consulta rapidement les informations de carte et posa quelques questions à James sur la place pour organiser un plan d'action.  
-Bien. Même si on est le même nombre qu'eux, ils sont largement plus forts que nous. Il faut jusque qu'on se fixe l'objectif de sortir les parents de James de là et c'est tout. Pas de combat acharné, on ne tiendra pas. On va juste jouer sur l'effet de surprise. Louise, Tristan et moi, on attaquera sous forme animagus, ça déroutera quelques instants les Mangemorts. Pendant ce temps, James et Lily vous vous occuperez de la mère de James pendant que Sirius et Remus s'occuperont du père de James. L'un prend en charge un des parent pendant que l'autre couvre la retraite. C'est clair.  
Tous hochèrent de la tête.

Un par un, les jeunes sorciers passèrent la cheminée pour atterrir dans une petite salle du manoir Potter prévu pour ses trajets. Rapidement, les triplés prirent leurs formes animagus sous le regard émerveillé de Lily, alors que James jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur la carte pour vérifier le lieu de détention de ses parents. Il rangea le parchemin, prit sa baguette avec détermination et jeta un dernier regard à ses amis avant ouvrir la porte de la pièce pour se glisser dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et se diriger silencieusement vers le salon suivi par les trois animagi et les trois autre Gryffondors. Sans un bruit, James entrouvrit la porte et les deux loups et la panthère entrèrent dans le salon. Les trois animagi prirent quelque instants pour jauger la situation. Tournant le dos à la porte, les cinq mangemorts et Voldemort s'amusaient à torturer les parents de James étendus devant la cheminée de la salle.

Furtivement les deux loups et la panthère attaquèrent trois des sorciers. Armand tua sur le coup son sorcier en le mordant à la jugulaire. Louise blessa grièvement son sorcier en mordant la main qui tenait la baguette. Le mangemort lâcha son arme, qui roula dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Tristan eu moins de chance. Son sorcier réussissa à éviter l'attaque vers son talon d'Achille et à lancer son autre pied dans la gueule du loup, l'assommant. Mais le mangemort n'eu pas de temps pour savourer sa victoire. Armand lui sauta sur le dos et prit violement le cou de l'homme dans sa gueule pour lui arracher la moitié de la gorge. Pendant ce temps là, Lily avait réussi à atteindre la mère de James protégé par James mais leur retrait était coupée par l'échange de sorts entre Remus et Sirius, réfugiés derrière un fauteuil, et Voldemort et deux des trois mangemorts encore debout. Dans un coin, Louise avait réussi à tirer Tristan qui reprenait forme humaine. Au vu de la situation, Armand et Louise décidèrent eux aussi de reprendre forme humaine et commencèrent à harceler les Mangemorts et Voldemort en les attaquant dans le dos. Pris entre deux feux et pensant qu'il pourrait avoir des renforts, Voldemort et ses scribes préférèrent transplaner.

Les jeunes sorciers restèrent étonnés quelques instants, devant le brusque départ de leurs ennemis. Mais les gémissements des parents de James firent sortirent de leurs léthargies Lily et Louise, qui se précipitèrent sur les deux adultes pour leur apporter les premiers soins. Le mouvement des filles sortirent les garçons de leur étonnement. Armand et Remus se mirent à s'occuper de Tristan pendant que James appelait par la cheminée, un médicomage et un auror, tout deux amis de la famille.

Quand l'auror Brown et le médicomage Eyles entrèrent dans le salon, précédés de James, ils restèrent un instant sur le seuil de porte pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. En plein milieu de la pièce, deux corps, habillés de noir, étaient étendus sur le sol, inconscients, à n'en pas douter, mais plus vraisemblance morts. Devant la cheminée, deux jeunes femmes s'agitaient autour de deux autres corps, pendant qu'assis dans un fauteuil, un jeune homme reprenait ses esprits, une poche de glace appliquée sur sa tempe, entouré par deux autre jeunes hommes.  
-Merlin ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda l'auror Brown.  
-Vous-savez-qui vient d'attaquer, répondit James.  
L'auror Brown regarda James, cherchant à savoir si le jeune homme blaguait. Ces derniers temps, personne ne réchappait d'une attaque du Seigneur des ténèbres. Quand les aurors arrivaient, ils ne pouvaient constater que le décès des victimes et les identifier quand cela était possible. Pourtant les deux corps étendu au sol étaient bien des mangemorts, leurs vêtements les trahissaient. C'était impossible à croire, et pourtant, cette bande de gamins avaient réussi à mettre en déroute le mage noir sans trop de dégâts, mais surtout à tuer deux mangemorts.  
-Comment cela s'est passé ?  
James prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à l'auror. Il se doutait que certains secrets ne devaient pas être révélés, comme les visions que pouvaient avoir Tristan des actes du mage noir. Il sortit le bout de parchemin de sa poche, pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura le mot de passe. Devant ses yeux, l'auror Brown vit apparaître le plan du manoir Potter et les noms des personnes présentes.  
-Je montrais à mes amis ce que j'avais réussi à faire quand sur la carte on a vu apparaître Vous-savez-qui et des mangemorts. On n'a pas réfléchi, on a juste agi. On est sorti de Poudlard pour trouver une cheminée pour venir jusqu'ici.  
-Ensuite, mes frères et moi avons pris nos formes animagi pour attaquer par surprise, prononça Louise qui venait d'arriver.  
La présence de la jeune Delarose soulagea James. Maintenant il était sûr que ce qui devait rester secret, le resterait.  
-Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune Miss, pour pouvoir être animagus.  
-Mes frères et moi sommes irlandais…  
-…Et vous avez été initiés.  
-Exacte.  
-Je suppose que les deux corps au sol sont vos oeuvres.  
-Oui.  
-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Vous-savez-qui est parti. Il avait deux de ses hommes out et il a dû penser que vous aviez prévenu du monde.  
-Je pense, prononça James.

Pendant ce temps, le médicomage Eyles examinait les parents de James. Ceux-ci s'en tiraient sans trop de gravité, leurs blessures les plus graves ayant été soignées rapidement par les deux jeunes femmes. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers l'auror Brown et les deux jeunes sorciers qui discutaient avec lui.  
-Alors, demanda Brown quand il vit venir vers eux l'autre adulte.  
-Les blessures sont graves mais elles ont été traitées à temps. Ils vont s'en sortir après un séjour à l'hôpital.  
-J'en suis heureux.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-C'est le mage noir qui les a attaqué.  
Le médicomage Eyles fronça les sourcils.  
-Oui, je sais Tom, ça te parait improbable et pourtant c'est la vérité. Ces jeunes gens l'ont attaqué rapidement et surtout n'ont pas hésité à tuer. Il a dû penser que du renfort allait arriver et il a préféré jouer la sûreté et transplaner. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas les affrontements.  
Eyles acquiesça.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?  
-Ne rien ébruter. James ?  
-Oui.  
-Est-ce que tes camarades et toi pouvaient retourner à Poudlard discrètement ?  
-Oui.  
-Bien. Tom, est-ce que tu peux cacher Suzann et Jeremy dans ton service ?  
-Oui. Je les mettrais dans la pièce de quarantaine. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'y entrer.  
-C'est parfait. Au fait, James, tu devais rester au château pour noël ?  
-Oui, c'était prévu comme ça.  
Il s'était même disputé avec ses parents pour cela. En ces temps incertains, ses parents voulaient passer noël en famille, lui voulait passer les fêtes au château pour soutenir Remus lors de la pleine lune qui devait avoir lieu entre noël et jour de l'an mais surtout, et cette idée lu avait fait bizarre, pour passer un peu plus de temps avec son fils.

L'aube trouva six jeunes sorciers affalaient dans les fauteuils de salle commune des Gryffondors. Ceux-ci commençaient à réaliser qu'ils avaient eux beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir vivant de cette histoire, que leur Bonne Etoile les avait aidés à surprendre le mage noir, à lui faire peur et surtout bénissant le dégoût du mage noir pour les affrontements directe avec les autorités.

James, lui, se tenait face à une des fenêtres de la salle, regardant sans vraiment voir le soleil se lever sur le paysage du parc de Poudlard enneigé. Les derniers évènements l'avaient complètement retourné. Il repensait à l'échange de lettres qu'il avait eu avec ses parents au sujet des vacances. Il remémorait chaque argument que ses parents avaient avancé pour le faire changer d'avis et lui avait démonté un à un leur argument, leur disant que ce n'était pas un drame de pas se voir pour cette année, qu'il aurait pleins d'autres noëls pour se rattraper. Il n'avait pas su déchiffrer, entre les lignes, la peur qu'avaient ses parents d'un futur qui pourrait ne pas exister ou n'avait pas voulu la voir. Car, même si à Poudlard les nouvelles de l'extérieur arrivaient, elles ne faisaient qu'effleurer les esprits des jeunes sorciers et très vite la peur, la tristesse et l'horreur étaient très vite balayés par les petits problèmes quotidiens de tout collégien qui se respecte. Et James n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que la situation était grave et surtout que ses parents étaient en première ligne de par leur haute position dans le monde sorcier. Et puis, comme tout enfant, James pensait que ses parents étaient immortels, que jamais ils le quitteraient, qu'ils seraient toujours là pour l'aimer, le soutenir. Mais voilà, cette nuit, sa bulle avait éclaté, ces certitudes avaient été ébranlées, il venait de découvrir que ses parents étaient mortels et qu'il pouvait les perdre à tout moment.

En cette veille de noël, le petit James disparut, laissant place à l'adulte qui mettra tout en œuvre pour protéger sa famille, ces amis, son monde.


	17. Amor

Quand Severus se réveilla le matin du lendemain du bal, il resta quelques minutes dans son lit, les yeux fermés, pour savourer encore le rêve qu'il avait vécu la veille. Jamais Severus n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour, il irait au bal avec l'une des plus belle jeune fille de l'école, jamais il n'aurait pensé être le roi de la fête, celui qu'on envie, qu'on admire, qu'on jalouse. Et pourtant, hier soir, tout cela lui était arrivé. Il revoyait encore les étudiants s'écarter de son chemin alors qu'il avait à son bras, Louise. Il se souvenait de la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme contre son corps, de son odeur mais surtout de ses lèvres douces posées sur sa joue. Un sourire nié se dessina sur ses lèvres en essayant de deviner ce qui aurait pu se passer si il l'avait ramené jusqu'à la porte de sa salle commune, peut-être qu'il aurait réussi à goûter ses lèvres, sa saveur…

Frottant son visage dans le creux de ses mains, Severus revient à la réalité en se demandant quelle attitude adopter ce matin vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Devait-il continuer à l'ignorer en dehors de leur laboratoire ou au contraire venir la saluer et lui parler ? La meilleur chose à faire était de la laisser continuer à mener la danse et donc d'être dans les premiers à prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Fort de son idée, Severus s'étira dans son lit puis se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Severus entrait dans la grande salle en jetant un regard vers la table des Gryffondors espérant quand cette heure matinale, Louise soit encore couchée. Malheureusement pour Severus, à la table des rouge et or, Louise était présentant, entourée de ses frères, des Maraudeurs et d'Evans. Quand son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme, celle-ci lui fit un doux sourire et un signe de tête auquel il répondit. Il fut tenté d'aller la voir mais quand il vit les regards noirs des frères de Louise et ceux de Potter et Black braqués sur lui, il préféra prendre place à sa table. De là, il vit Louise se faire attaquer verbalement par les garçons, pendant que Lily semblait perdu par les propos des jeunes hommes. A chaque attaque, il semblait à Severus que Louise trouvait le bon argument pour contrer les jeunes sorciers. Pourtant quand le loup-garou prononça quelque chose, Louise devient livide. Severus la vit jeter un regard à toutes les personnes autour d'elle, chacune hochèrent la tête, sans doute pour appuyer l'argument du sorcier blond. Il l'a vit secouer la tête, refusant l'argument. Armand posa une main compatissante sur le bras de sa sœur mais celle-ci retira son bras sèchement, se leva et quitta la grande salle d'un pas raide.

Severus resta quelques instants hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire, suivre la jeune femme pour savoir ce que cet idiot de loup avait dit sur lui pour la chambouler ou la laisser seule pour qu'elle se calme et attendre de voir la suite des évènements. Ces derniers temps, Severus n'était pas patient, surtout quand le sujet de cette patience était Louise. Il se leva, quitta la grande salle et se dirigea vers leur laboratoire, espérant que la jeune femme s'était réfugié là-bas.

Quand le tableau le laissa passer, Severus lâcha un discret soupir en voyant Louise penchée sur un chaudron en train de mélanger son contenu. Il s'approcha de la brune et ne put retenir de jeter un regard sur la potion avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire à la jeune sorcière pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.  
-Louise, murmura-t-il.  
Celle-ci l'ignora continuant à remuer sa potion.  
-Louise, s'il te plait regarde-moi.  
Elle prit sur la table un pot contenant des queues de scorpions mais son geste fut arrêté par une main posé sur son bras.  
-Louise, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
Elle ne répondit pas, cherchant juste à se libérer de cette main.  
-Louise, dis-moi ce qui te gêne. Que t'as dit Lupin, pour te bouleverser autant. S'il-te-plait, Louise parle-moi. Fais-moi confiance comme je t'ai fait confiance.  
Les paroles que venait de prononcer le jeune homme, sortir de son monde, la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête de son chaudron pour plonger son regard de loup dans celui noir du sorcier.  
-Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance, chuchota la sorcière.  
-Parce que je tiens à toi.  
La jeune femme partit dans un éclat de rire amer, sans joie.  
-Quand je t'aurais dit mon secret, tu t'enfuiras en courant, tu me haïras.  
-Jamais, Louise, je ne pourrais te haïr, ja…  
La jeune femme avait déposé un doigt sur les lèvres de Severus.  
-Ne dit pas jamais, Severus, sans savoir.  
-Alors raconte-moi, que je te prouve que je tiens vraiment à toi.  
-Jure moi que quelques soit tes sentiments envers moi après ce que je vais te révéler, tu garderas cela tout secret.  
-Je te le jure sur mon âme de sorcier, prononça Severus sans aucune hésitation.

Louise fit un signe de tête, pour accepter le serment puis se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait devant la cheminée du laboratoire. Severus la suivit et prit place dans l'autre siège. La jeune sorcière ferma un instant les yeux pour remettre ces idées en place avant de commencer à parler.  
-Au moment de l'attaque, cela faisait deux ans que j'avais reçu l'initiation que tout jeune sorcier irlandais doit suivre pendant son adolescence. Cette initiation comprend un entrainement au combat. Alors que les élèves n'ayant pas été initié, ont été mis à l'abri, je me suis retrouvé avec mes frères dans les rangs des défenseurs de l'institue. Je n'ai peu de souvenirs du combat, juste une impression de violence, des images teintées de rouges sur fond de cris, de pleur, de rire, une envie de vivre, de voir le prochain levé de soleil, de pouvoir encore être entourée de mes frères. C'est le hurlement de ma meilleure amie qui m'a sorti de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle j'étais depuis le début du combat. Voldemort avait emmené avec lui des loups-garous, et l'un d'eux était entrain de s'acharner sur Suzanne. Elle se défendait comme elle pouvait, mais le meilleur moyen de combattre un lycanthrope est d'être sous forme animagus. Mais Suzanne venait tout juste commencé son initiation, elle n'était pas encore capable de se métamorphoser. Je n'ai pas hésité, je me pris ma forme animagus et j'ai attaqué, permettant à mon amie de se mettre à l'abri. Le combat a été violent mais j'ai réussi à le tuer avant de perdre connaissance.

Louise se tue un moment, fermant les yeux. Seuls le crépitement du feu et les bouillonnements des potions troublaient le silence qui s'était installer entre les deux jeunes sorciers. Les paroles de Louise tournent dans la tête de Severus. Celui-ci commence à entrevoir le secret de la sorcière et cherche dans les traits, tous les caractéristiques liées au loup-garou. Pas trace de fatigue, juste de la lassitude et de la tristesse face aux évènements que la jeune femme venait de narrer. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'une quelconque absence depuis le début de l'année.  
-J'ai repris conscience à l'hôpital, reprit Louise sans ouvrir les yeux. Sur 150 élèves et 20 professeurs, nous étions plus que 20 vivants, dont la plupart survivait à peine. Mes frères et moi avons eu de la chance. Tristan n'a que quelques cicatrices, Armand boite un peu et moi je suis juste devenu un loup-garou.  
Louise ouvrit les yeux observant le sorcier en face d'elle, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Severus continuait à scruter la jeune sorcière à la recherche de tous ces petits détails qui pouvait confirmer que la jeune femme était bien une lycanthrope.  
-Tu n'es pas un loup-garou. Tu ne peux pas être un loup-garou, murmura Severus.  
-Si Severus, je le suis.  
-Mais, tu n'as pas les signes. Tu n'es pas comme Lupin, hurla le sorcier.  
-En effet, Severus, répondit calmement Louise. Je ne suis pas comme Remus. Je sais contrôler ma maladie. Car la lycanthropie est juste une maladie, une maladie difficile à gérer, à accepter mais juste une maladie.  
Severus se leva de son fauteuil, et sans un regard vers Louise, quitta le laboratoire d'une démarche raide, plein de colère.

Severus marchait dans les couloirs du château sans faire attention où il allait. Dans sa tête, les révélations de Louise tournaient en boucle. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que la seule personne qui s'était intéressé à lui et que lui appréciait, était un de ses monstres sanguinaires, comme Lupin. Les images de cette nuit sous le saule-cogneur refirent surface. Il revoyait la lueur folle dans les yeux du loup-garou, sa gueule aux dents acérées. Un frisson de peur lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale quand il se remémora le cri effrayant du prédateur.

Pour chasser ces images cauchemardesques, Severus tourna ses pensées vers la jeune sorcière qu'il venait de quitter. Il se remémorait la première arrivée de la jeune femme dans la grande salle, son corps élancé aux courbes féminines, sa démarche souple et décidée, son regard glacial qu'elle avait jeté sur la salle. Il se rappelait de son rire grave et sensuel qui lui chauffait le creux des reins et lui faisait perdre pied, de sa présence calme dans le labo, de son intelligence. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il renviait la soirée de la veille. Comme il s'était senti heureux. Il posa une main sur sa joue, il avait l'impression que les lèvres de la jeune sorcière venaient juste de se poser sur sa joue.

Et puis, il se souvint du dernier échange et arrêta son errance. Quand avait-il pu être stupide ? Il avait demandé à Louise d'avoir confiance en lui, que jamais il ne pourrait la rejeter. Mais aveuglé par les préjugés, par sa propre peur, il venait de se détourner d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas choisi d'être ce qu'elle était. Lui qui avait tant souffert que les autres le rejettent parce qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde, venait de le faire, lui aussi, juste parce qu'elle était malade, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais repoussé, n'avait pas hésité à se montrer avec lui.

Severus essaya de faire le point sur les sentiments qu'il avait sur la jeune femme. L'a haïssait-il ? Non, même en connaissant son secret, il ne pouvait la détester. Est-ce qu'il la respectait ? Oui, pour son intelligence, son courage, sa fidélité, sa ruse, son esprit vif, sa répartie. Est-ce qu'il l'appréciait ? Oui, pour les mêmes raisons qu'il la respectait. Mais jusqu'où allaient ses sentiments pour la jeune femme ? C'était la véritable question. Mais Severus ne se la posa pas longtemps quand son regard tomba sur un parterre de petites fleurs devant lequel ses pas l'avaient mené. Amor.


	18. La curiosité de Lily

Lily quitta la grande salle avec la plupart des élèves, pour son dortoir, afin de réfléchir, dans le calme, aux paroles qui avait été prononcées pendant le petit déjeuner. Elle avait bien compris les arguments que les Maraudeurs avaient avancés pour essayer de dissuader Louise de fréquenter Rogue, mais moins ceux des deux frères de la jeune femme, ni les réponses que Louise leur avait faites. Assise sur son lit, le dos calé par son oreiller, Lily regardait distraitement ses camarades de chambre finir leurs bagages, pendant que les paroles prononcées par les triplés tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : « Tu sais ce qu'il va faire, ce qu'il va devenir », « La donne a changé », « Mince Louise ! Tu sais comment il est, on l'a assez fréquenté pendant toutes ses années », « Il était adulte et avec un certain passé. Comme pour les autres, son avenir peut changer ». La jeune sorcière avait beau chercher le sens caché des paroles des Delarose, elle ne trouvait pas. Alors que les deux autres sorcières quittaient la chambre pour prendre le train pour passer les fêtes de fin d'années dans leur famille, les yeux de Lily tombèrent sur la table de chevet de Louise, où hier soir, elle avait rangé le carnet à dessin de la jeune femme et repensa au dessin que Louise avait fait de Sirius.

Elle hésita un court instant, avant de se diriger vers la table de nuit, d'ouvrir le tiroir, de prendre le carnet et de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit. Rapidement elle trouva la page où Louise avait représenté Sirius. Elle regarda un moment la représentation du Sirius adulte avant de continuer à tourner les pages. Quelques pages plus loin, elle tomba sur la représentation d'une famille, les deux parents et sept enfants. Elle reconnut dans les traits vieillis une ancienne préfète en chef, Molly Prewett dont elle avait vu le tableau dans la salle des Préfets. Lily n'arrivait pas comprendre ce que représentait cette image, comme elle ne comprenait pas le portrait de Sirius. Une feuille plus loin, le dessin représentait la zone près de la cheminée de la salle commune des lions, sur la table basse, un échiquier, assis par terre, deux jeunes hommes concentrés sur leur jeu d'échec. Sur le vieux canapé, posé devant la table basse, une jeune fille, le visage à moitié caché par livre, les couvait du regard. Elle reconnu le premier sorcier comme étant l'un des enfants de Prewett, du portrait familial. Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais pourquoi l'autre sorcier était James. Elle regarda plus attentivement. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec le portrait de James, les traits étaient plus fins, la silhouette paraissait plus fine, plus petite, alors que James avait le front dégagé, le portrait avait les cheveux plaqués vers l'avant comme pour cacher quelque chose.

Lily se massa les tempes. Elle pensait que ce carnet pourrait lui apporter des réponses. Mais chaque page, chaque esquisse, lui apportaient encore plus de questions. Une nouvelle page, la jeune femme tombe sur le même type de représentation que pour Sirius, sauf que celle-là représentait Remus, en adolescent au milieu de la page, sous sa forme de loup-garou hurlant à la lune, en bas de la page, et en adulte en haut de la feuille. Lily retrouva le regard doux de l'adolescent dans celui de l'adulte, mais contrairement à son jeune double, l'homme avait les épaules voûtées. Et il émanait de lui une grande tristesse, comme si le Remus âgé portait sur ses épaules tout le poids du monde. Lily regarda un moment le portrait du préfet avec un pincement au cœur en espérant que ce dessin ne représentait pas l'avenir du sorcier. Elle tourna quelques pages où était représentées différentes scènes de la vie quotidienne de Poudlard avant de tomber sur une autre représentation particulière de portraits. Sur la feuille, il y avait six visages esquissés. Lily reconnut les trois Delarose, le garçon qui ressemblait à James et le fils de la préfète Prewett et la jeune sorcier à la chevelure broussailleuse qui regardait la partie d'échec. Lily compris que ces six personnes étaient la clé pour obtenir toutes ses réponses. Mais où trouver la serrure pour les libérer. Comment associer ses six personnes pour que tout s'éclaire ; Quatre garçons, deux filles ; Trois membres d'une famille ; Trois amis ?  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Lily n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ni Louise entrer. Elle ne réagit que quand le lit s'affaissa sur le poids de la nouvelle arrivée. Lily sursauta.  
-Louise ! Je suis… Je, prononça paniqué Lily en refermant le carnet à dessin.  
Louise prit les mains de Lily entre les siennes pour qu'elle se calme.  
-Chut Lily. Ce n'est rien. J'aurais dû ranger mon cahier hier soir.  
-Tu n'es pas fâché.  
-Si, mais contre moi, dit Louise, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Puis Louise lâcha les mains de Lily et s'assit en tailleur au milieu du lit, en face de Lily, le visage grave.  
-Je suppose qu'avec la discussion de ce matin et les dessins que tu as vu, tu te poses beaucoup de questions.  
-Oui. Mais je...Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles rien me dire. C'est ta vie après tout, murmura Lily en baissant sa tête.  
-C'est aussi la tienne.  
Lily redressa la tête, les sourcils fronçaient.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Est-ce que tu connais la légende de Mélusine le Grande ?  
-Non.  
-Ca peut se comprendre, c'est une légende sorcière. Celle-ci raconte qu'une personne a voyagé dans le passé pour changer un avenir noir. La particularité de ce voyage est que c'est seulement l'âme qui a voyagé et qu'elle a occupé, dans le passé, un corps où l'âme était encore présente. Deux âmes dans un même corps.  
Louise se tût, laissant Lily assimiler les informations qu'elle venait lui donner. Lentement, Lily ouvrit le carnet de dessin et parcourra les pages. Un à un, les éléments qu'elle avait, se mirent en place. Tous les dessins qui l'avaient intriguée, représentait l'avenir, ce que Sirius et Remus deviendraient, la famille que la préfète Prewett allait fonder, le fils que Potter aurait. Lily arriva à la page où six portraits de jeunes sorciers étaient représentés. Elle observa la fille à la chevelure indomptable, au petit nez en trompette et aux grands yeux pétillants d'intelligence. Lily abaissa le cahier et pointa du doigt sur le visage de la sorcière.  
-C'est toi ?  
-Hum, oui, fit Louise en caressant du bout des doigts son ancien visage. A une époque, qui me semble maintenant très lointaine, je m'appelais Hermione Granger.  
D'un mouvement souple, Louise se leva, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du dortoir. Tournant le dos à Lily, elle regarda la neige tombait.  
-Je suis née, ou vais naître en 1979, dans une famille de parents moldus. Très vite autour de moi, des choses étranges sont arrivées. En tant que née moldu, tu as aussi connu cela. La lettre de Poudlard ne me surprit pas, elle me soulagea même. Je savais enfin ce que j'étais vraiment. Les premiers mois à Poudlard, on était difficile, j'ai connu la solitude dans un monde nouveau et déroutant pour moi. Mais finalement, j'ai eu de la chance, parce que les amis qui sont venu vers moi, était les meilleurs. Ceux qui font que jamais plus, on ne connaît la solitude.  
Louise se retourna vers Lily, croisant les bras sur son ventre.  
-C'est les deux autres jeunes hommes, demanda Lily en désignant le portrait de Ron et de Harry.  
-Oui, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Amis à la vie, à la mort. Ce serment s'applique très bien à nous trois, tellement différent mais tellement complémentaire. Impossible de vivre vraiment sans les autres, si l'un de nous ne va pas bien, c'est tout le groupe qui ne va pas. Nous avons été unis dans le futur, nous sommes encore plus unis dans le passé, en devenant frères.  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?  
-Comme dans la légende, pour changer le futur.  
Louise se massa ses tempes puis reprit place sur le lit de Lily.  
-Merlin ! C'était plus facile avec les Maraudeurs.  
-De quoi ?  
-De tout leur expliquer.  
-Ils savent ?  
-Oui. Remus a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec nous. On ne s'est pas assez méfié de ses sens de loup-garou et de sa curiosité de Gryffondor.  
-Tu connaissais Remus avant de venir ? Quoique, c'est assez logique, puisque tu es l'amie du fils de James.  
-Non, ce n'est pas si logique que cela. Pas dans le présent que nous avons vécu.  
Louise partit dans ses souvenirs, le regard flou. Lily attendit patiemment que la jeune sorcière revienne dans la réalité.  
-Je vais tout te dire, mais garde au fond de ton esprit, que c'est seulement un avenir parmi tant d'autre et que notre présence ici est faite pour le changer.  
Lily acquiesça en s'installant plus confortablement sur son lit, prête à écouter ce qui pourrait être son avenir.

Louise commença son histoire dès qu'elle vit qu'elle avait toute l'attention de Lily. Elle lui raconta la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, l'incapacité du ministère à pouvoir faire quelque chose parce que trop paralysé par des mangemorts infiltrés, la peur des gens. Elle lui expliqua la création de l'ordre du phénix, sa participation dans cet ordre, la prophétie, le fait qu'ils durent James, leur fils et elle se cacher, le changement du gardien du secret sans que personne ne le sache, la trahison, la découverte de leur mort par Sirius, sa chasse au traître sans prévenir personne, son arrestation, son accusation à tort, ses douze ans à Azkaban. Elle parla de sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron, de leur histoire commune, du retour de Voldemort et des circonstances qui feront que l'on les enverra dans le passé pour changer un futur catastrophique. Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa entre les deux filles après que Louise est prononcé son dernier mot. Lentement, Lily intégrait tous les éléments d'une histoire qui s'était déjà réalisée et qui ne devait jamais se reproduire. Elle comprenait enfin ce que représentait tous ces dessins et souhaitait de tout son cœur mettre tout en œuvre pour changer cet avenir sombre.  
-Je serais toujours à vos côtés pour vous aider, prononça Lily rompant le silence de la chambre.  
Louise plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de la jeune sorcière qui lui rappelait tant le regard d'Harry.  
-Nous serons heureux de te compter à nos côtés, répondit Louise.  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent encore un instant dans les yeux avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre, laissant couler des larmes d'émotion, scellant leur avenir pour toujours.

En cette veille de noël, Louise et Lily restèrent toute la journée enfermées dans leur dortoir, parlant de choses futiles et de choses sérieuses, renforçant un peu plus le lien d'amitié qui s'était créé entre eux.


	19. Noel

J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas recevoir de review sur le chapitre précédent, quand je me suis aperçu que c'était le site FFN qui m'avait pas transmit vos messages. Bonne lecture.

Louise n'avait pas voulu assister à la veillée de Noël. Elle ne souhaitait pas être dans la même pièce que Severus. Mais Lily ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille-là. Pour elle, la jeune femme se devait de passer le réveillon avec ses frères. Et surtout pas enfermé dans sa chambre à cause d'un mec aux idées étroites avec de la merde dans les yeux, l'empêchant de voir quelle magnifique femme, elle était. C'est ainsi que Louise se trouva devant la porte de la grande salle, essayant de prendre une expression aussi neutre que possible sur son visage, alors que son cœur était broyé par la tristesse et qu'elle avait une folle envie d'être dans son lit, roulée en boule, sous sa couette. Elle sentit une main chaude se glisser dans la mienne gelée. Elle tourna la tête vers Lily, qu'il lui fit un grand sourire et lui murmura « courage » en pressant sa main autour de la sienne. Louise fit un petit signe de tête, puis les deux jeunes filles se lâchèrent la main et poussèrent dans un même mouvement les portes pour pénétrer dans la salle.

La salle avait été réaménagée, pour accueillir les quelques personnes qui étaient restées au château pour les fêtes. Les quatre grandes tables, servant pour le repas des élèves, avaient été repoussées contre les murs, pour laisser la place à une table ronde où le couvert avait été mis pour une quinzaine de personnes. Celle-ci était entourée d'un cercle de bougies flottantes en l'air, rendant la pièce intimiste malgré sa grandeur. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le château étaient déjà à table et c'est avec un sourire d'excuse que Lily et Louise prirent place, Lily entre James et Tristan et Louise entre ses deux frères. Heureusement pour cette dernière, elle ne pouvait pas voir Severus, qui se trouvait à deux places plus loin, et cela lui permit d'oublier pour quelques heures le rejet de celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer et de profiter de la fête avec ses frères et ses amis.

La première chose que Lily fit quand elle prit place entre James et Tristan fut d'échanger un baiser chaste avec James et de glisser à l'oreille de celui-ci qu'elle connaissait la vraie histoire des triplés et qu'elle trouvait qu'ils avaient fait un beau bébé. James la regarda un instant avec incrédulité puis parti dans un éclat de rire en embrassant passionnément la jeune femme. Certaines personnes, comme le professeur McGonagall, les regardaient choquées par leur comportement, d'autres comme le directeur Dumbledore avaient le sourire aux lèvres et enfin quelques-uns comme Armand et Sirius sifflèrent ou applaudirent les deux amoureux. Après quelques minutes, Lily fut relâchée par James, les joues rougies de gènes et les cheveux ébouriffés, et le repas put commencer.

Le réveil des gryffondors fut assez difficile le lendemain matin, dû, peut-être, au fait qu'ils étaient restés un certain temps dans la salle commune après le dîner, à boire des bièraubeurre et faire un tournoi de bataille explosive. Le premier à émerger fut Remus. Il n'était pas un grand dormeur, encore moins quand la pleine lune approchait. Il jeta un rapide regard dans le dortoir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Armant et Sirius étaient étroitement enlacés dans le même lit. Leur réveil risquait d'être assez marrant. Remus n'était pas étonné de les trouver dans cette situation. En effet, Armand et Sirius avaient pas mal abusé de l'alcool lors de la veillée. Et quand il était parti se coucher, Sirius venait de lancer un défi stupide à Armand. Celui-ci l'avait facilement relevé et était en train de lui rouler un immense patin. Remus était bien curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où lui s'était couché et celui où eux s'étaient endormis dans le même lit.

En regardant James et Tristan, il s'aperçut que le père et le fils dormaient de la même façon, sur le côté, étreignant un édredon. Remus n'eut aucun mal d'imaginer à la place du coussin, leur dulcinée. D'un geste ample, Remus repoussa sa couette, se leva et se dirigea vers la douche.

Lily et Louise étaient déjà dans la salle commune quand Remus descendit. Il prit place dans un fauteuil en face du sofa où les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient installées.  
-Bien dormi, demanda Remus.  
-Oui, répondirent-elles en cœur, Et toi?  
Les deux files s'entre-regardèrent un instant, étonné d'avoir parlé en cœur puis elles éclatèrent de rire. Un grand cri se fit entendre du dortoir des garçons coupant le rire des filles. Quelques instant plus tard, les trois personnes virent débarquer un Sirius en caleçon et complètement échevelé.  
-Oh Merlin!  
-Un problème Sirius, demanda Remus un sourire ironique aux lèvres.  
-Je... On... Oh Merlin! , prononça Sirius en faisant les cent pas et en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
James et Tristan descendirent et s'assirent sur les accoudoirs du sofa qu'occupaient les filles.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, demanda James. J'ai été réveillé par un cri puis j'ai vu Sirius courir en dehors du dortoir.  
-Il se passe que Sirius s'est réveillé dans le même lit que Armand, répondit Remus.  
-Ah! Je vois.  
-Non, tu vois rien, James, rétorqua Sirius de façon assez violente. J'étais NU dans le même lit qu'Armand.  
-Oh! Vous avez concrétisé, demanda en toute innocence feinte Remus.  
-Comment ça « on a concrétisé » et puis concrétiser quoi?  
-Ce qui peut en général suivre un roulage de patin.  
-Quoi? , couina Sirius.  
Au cri peu masculin de Sirius, James, Remus, Lily et Louise rigolèrent.  
-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi!  
Sirius fit quelques pas puis se retourna vers son groupe d'amis, en tendant un doigt accusateur.  
-C'est vous qui m'avait mis dans cette situation, pour me faire croire... pour me faire croire, je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs.  
-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Sirius, dit James.  
-Mais si tu vois bien. J'ai bu un peu...  
Sirius jeta un regard noir à Remus qui venait de l'interrompre en gloussant.  
-Bu un peu, c'est un doux euphémisme. Tu as bu le double que ce que James et moi avons bu ensemble.  
-Non, c'est pas vrai, dit Sirius en cherchant quelqu'un du regard qui pouvait approuver. Mais personne ne le suivit.  
-Bref...C'est pas le sujet. Le sujet est que vous avez profité d'une faiblesse passagère pour me déshabiller COMPLETEMENT, faire de même avec Armand, à moins qu'il soit dans ce coup tordu, et me mettre dans le même lit que lui, pour me faire croire... je sais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Vous cherchez quoi, au juste, cria presque Sirius.  
-Ecoute Sirius, calme-toi. Prononça James. Je te jure que ce n'est pas une quelconque blague de notre part. Je suis parti assez tôt, hier soir. J'avoue que le bal, le sauvetage de mes parents, puis la veillée de Noël, j'étais un peu crever, surtout que la pleine lune approche. Les filles se sont couchées en même temps que moi et je sais que Remus m'a suivi de peu.  
-En effet, je suis monté cinq minutes plus tard, parce que tu étais en train d'embrasser Armand à pleine bouche.  
-Quoi?  
-Oui, Sirius. Quand j'ai quitté la salle commune, vous vous embrassiez, toi et Armand.  
-Attendez deux minutes. Ni James, ni toi Remus, m'avez mis au lit avec Armand, pour me faire une blague.  
-Non, Sirius, dirent en cœur James et Remus.  
-Oh, Merlin, s'exclama encore une fois Sirius en s'écroulant par terre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?  
-Tu n'as aucun souvenirs, demanda Lily.  
-Non, aucun.  
-On a plus qu'à attendre le réveil d'Armand, précisa Louise. Espérons qu'il se souvient de la nuit.  
-Et ça va prendre combien de temps, demanda Sirius, voulant savoir le plus vite possible ce qui s'est passé.  
-Armand est le plus gros dormeur que je connaisse, énonça Tristan, alors cela risque de prendre beaucoup de temps.  
Pourtant deux secondes plus tard, Armand descendit lourdement les marches, frottant sa tête douloureuse avec une de ses mains. Tous suivis du regard le jeune homme jusqu'à qu'il s'écroule de façon très bizarre sur le dernier fauteuil libre.  
-Oh ma tête! J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. J'aurai dû moins boire. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai mal aux fesses.


End file.
